The New Student Can't Be This Cute! -Remake-
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Miku never thought her meeting with the transfer student would be such a mess. Everything was going alright, they were friends, they were getting along well... But why did love have to be involved? Miku never wanted this. Rewritten. Yuri. Luka x Miku. Negitoro. Lots of angst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello!

I've decided to do a sort of remake of my old fiction I've started writing in the beginning of 2011. It's been three years. I've progressed (even if some people told me I didn't). I hardly need a beta-reader anymore, but it would still be appreciated to have one. I'll probably erase the old version since I'm ashamed of it. A lot of people told me 'don't eraaaase it', so instead of erasing it, I'm just going to do that remake. It won't completely be the same, it will probably be a lot less depressing and there will be things that weren't in the old version. Needless to say that it will be a lot different. Also, it will be more mature. I was a naive girl three years ago. I saw that people were still reading the first version and it made me uncomfortable because I hate it, so that's why I'm doing this. And it'll be fun.

**IMPORTANT: **I've written that story when Magnet was popular. If you don't like forbidden and sad love between two girls... Please, don't read.

I think that's all. Just some facts:

English isn't my native language, so you'll probably find some mistakes.

The chapters will probably be posted fast since the plot is already in my mind (there will be a lot of changes, though).

The rating is T, but it will change to M in the future.

There is mention of bullying, homophobia, one-sided love, depression, tentative of suicide... If you don't like it, don't read.

Enjoy!

* * *

**~ The New Student Can't Be This Cute! -Remake- ~**

A groan escaped Miku's mouth as her mother reminded her to wake up for the fifth time already. She didn't want to. She wished she could stay there and never go to school, but she perfectly knew it wasn't possible. She sat up on her bed and stretched her arms. She probably looked like a mess right now. She ran her fingers in her teal hair and heaved a long sigh. Going to school was a hell for her. Yet she had no choice. If she wanted to have a nice future with a work she would like, she had to go through it.

She went to the bathroom and looked at her own reflection with an indignant expression. She didn't find herself pretty. The only thing she liked was her vibrant teal eyes. She made her hair in her usual twintails. Her mother told her it looked childish, but she didn't mind. It was so long that she had no other choice. She rapidly put on her school uniform, pushing on the skirt with a growl. It was too short and she hated it. She hated the looks old men would give to her when she walked outside with it.

She took a donut, put it in her mouth and started to walk to go to school. She didn't live far away from it; it only took her five minutes. Once she arrived, she looked at the floor. She was avoiding looking at people. Miku was a shy girl. She was the type of person who was afraid to know what people thought of her. She took her books for her first class and went straight to her classroom.

English. It was probably her most hated course. She sat down next to a window. She felt nervous. She felt like everyone were looking at her even if she knew it wasn't true. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath. She had to calm down.

The teacher made his apparition with a bored look on his unshaved face. "Good morning," He spoke as he placed some useless papers on his desk. He faced his students with a forced smile. "You've probably heard of a transferred student who is joining us today. She had a lot of problems with her old school. I can't tell you what happened, but I'm begging you to be gentle with her." He mentioned to someone to come over with a gesture he did with his left hand.

Miku raised her head and looked at the door curiously. Her breath instantly got caught in her throat, her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened in shock. Long pink hair, blue crystal eyes, pale skin, perfect smile on her well-shaped lips... She looked like a feminine and mature doll, a real goddess. Guys had their mouth wide open, girls seemed a bit jealous, but it was pretty obvious how she would still be accepted by everyone.

"Hello, I'm Megurine Luka," The new girl said in a mature and calm voice. It sounded angelic. Miku couldn't take her eyes away from her. "I hope to make a lot of new friends." She politely bowed in front of them and everyone greeted her with smiles.

There were only a few desks available. And one was right beside her. She would be too nervous if she decided to sit next to her, so she deeply hoped she wouldn't. Yet, much to her disagreement, Luka took the place right next to her. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for more than necessary. The petite girl couldn't believe how pretty she was. She felt somewhat curious, her chest felt a bit heavy. A soft and charming smile parted the pinkette's pink lips, and it was enough to bring a blush on Miku's face as she finally realized she had been staring a bit too much. She looked away and took a hold of her shirt, near her heart that was beating strongly. It was probably just anxiety. She wasn't used to a beautiful girl smiling to her like that.

During the period, she felt like Luka was looking at her intensively. From head to feet. It made her shiver and her skin was burning from embarrassment. She looked at her with the corner of her eyes and she was right; the new student was staring at her legs, her waist, her face, her whole body was examined by curious eyes. Miku found it quite unusual, but she didn't really mind. It was just intimidating.

She couldn't help but letting out a sigh of relief when the bell rang. She rapidly went to her locker and placed her books in it. She was still nervous. Her heart was racing. She hoped not to sit next to her again. She turned around and she was suddenly faced with the transferred student. She shrank back against the wall. She didn't expect it.

Luka chuckled and offered her a gentle smile. "I'm sorry if I scared you." She murmured and their eyes met for the second time. It felt like Miku was receiving a stab in the heart. But not a hurtful one. It was giving her a strange feeling. "I was just wondering if you could show me around. I didn't have the time to do so this morning."

Miku looked at the floor. She wanted to refuse. She didn't want to be close to this girl. It was making her too anxious, but she wasn't able to say no. She had too much of a good heart to do so. "A-Alright..." She mumbled.

Luka rose an eyebrow. "You're shy..." She murmured more to herself. "There's no need to be. I'm not like those girls who would make fun of people." She wanted to make her understand she wasn't a bad person.

Miku felt relieved. She nodded slowly and made her visit the school. They talked along the way -it was Luka who was talking the most and she learned a few things about her; she was seventeen (she was only a year older than her), she had a twin brother and she liked playing piano. When Miku had asked her about her old school, the pinkette had stayed silent with a troubled expression face. Despite her curiosity, the tealette decided to not bring it again. It was probably a sensitive subject for her. After all, the teacher told them a lot of things happened.

When they finished the visit, Luka thanked her. "Would you like to have lunch with me? I don't know anyone yet and I feel really comfortable around you..." She admitted with a sheepish smile.

Miku had already planned to have lunch with her friends. She only had a few of them. She thought that they probably wouldn't mind if she didn't point herself for once. "S-Sure... Would you like to eat outside? T-The weather is nice today." She cursed herself for stammering that much.

"Of course. Everywhere is fine. As long as I can learn more about you."

A light blush formed on Miku's cheeks. It was the very first time someone seemed to be interested in her. She thought she was just a normal girl. She thought she was the boring type who was easily being forgotten. "I-I see... Class will start soon, s-so..."

Luka looked at the hour as if to confirm if she was right. "That's right, let's go."

They entered the classroom. She knew they were the attention of everyone. She wouldn't be able to pass unnoticed with someone as pretty as her by her side.

Miku was still nervous, but she couldn't wait for lunch.

**~ THE NEW STUDENT CAN'T BE THIS CUTE ~**

It was finally time to eat. Luka was closely following behind Miku. A bit too much in fact. She had her bento box in her hands. She wondered if it was homemade. The tealette had to buy her lunches at the supermarket because she wasn't able to cook and her mother didn't have time to prepare her anything.

Miku felt really intimidated; she could feel a curious stare on her legs, hips and butt. It wasn't the first time it was happening. She bit her lip and looked at Luka who immediately turned her head away. She didn't really understand. Never someone looked at her like that. Even less a girl. Too lost in her thoughts, Miku stumbled on a rock. She was about to fall, but an arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She was being hugged by behind. She could feel breasts pressed against her back, she could feel a hot breathing in her ear. Her cheeks became a deep shade of red as she understood the situation; Luka had caught her and they were now in that intimate position. "Are you alright, Miku?" She asked worriedly.

"Y-Yes!" The tealette instantly exclaimed, extremely nervous. Her heart was beating so fast. She couldn't even move a finger.

"You smell nice..." Luka suddenly whispered and Miku felt a hot spot on her head because of breathing. _Is she... sniffing me?_ It was so embarrassing. Her whole body was burning. "Citrus, mm?"

The teal-haired girl pulled away abruptly. It was so weird and unusual. She didn't know what to say, how to react. But her blush was still on her cheeks.

"You're an interesting girl..." Luka chuckled with a warm smile.

Even more embarrassed, the petite girl was about to reply a stupidity, but she was suddenly interrupted by a blonde-haired girl. "Hey, do you want to have lunch with us, new student?" She asked, completely ignoring Miku. The tealette recognized her; it was Lily, one of the most popular girls. She was also well-known to bully some students.

"I'm sorry, I'm having lunch with someone else." Luka answered calmly and pointed Miku. Lily turned around and finally noticed her.

"You mean... You'll have lunch with _that_? She's so ugly and weird. What a waste." The blonde frowned as she put a hand on her hip in a snobby way.

Miku looked down. It wasn't the first time she was being bullied, but she felt even more humiliated because Luka was there. What if she noticed she wasn't the kind of girl with who you should hang out with? She was scared. "I-It's okay, Luka. You can eat with them. I-I'll eat with my friends..." She murmured as tears appeared in her eyes. She wished she could be friends with the pinkette, but she knew it wasn't possible; there was a great difference between them. Luka was pretty, she could easily get popular. She rapidly walked away.

She only made a few steps. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. It was Luka. Fingers ran in her teal hair as a hand rubbed her back in comforting circles. "Did you seriously think I was going to leave you like that? We only know each other since a few hours and yet... I'm already attached to you." She whispered softly. "Don't listen to what she just said. You're not weird at all and you're probably the cutest girl I have ever seen..."

Miku felt like crying even more. She was so relieved. The hug was warm. She wanted to stay like this. "R-Really?" She wanted a confirmation, she wanted Luka to confirm her that she would really stay with her.

"Really..."

The tealette pulled away with a smile as she wiped her tears away. "Thank you, Luka..." She murmured tenderly.

The pinkette blushed slightly at the cute smile and looked away. "You're welcome..." There was a moment of silent. "Anyway, let's eat."

Miku nodded happily. They went to sit on the grass and talked to each other eagerly. It felt like they were already friends...

* * *

** A/N:** It's just the beginning, fufu.

I like reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello!

I honestly didn't expect to post a chapter so fast. This version is really different of the old one, and you'll know just by reading this chapter. A lot less naive and more mature, perhaps? The plot is still the same, but the story will be different.

I'm also sorry for how short my chapters are.

Anyways, I'm going to answer to reviews for once.

** yuidesu:** Thank you. You're actually one of the persons who kind of encouraged me to do this remake. I'm glad you think my writing improved!

** AndroidKittens: **I'm glad you want to read it again. Hopefully I won't deceive you with this remake. Thanks for leaving a review.

** Acturus: **Thanks! It makes me happy when people tell me I improved. And yes, writing in English when French is your native language is hard. Not sure if I should answer you in French or not now... xD

** Lucy13FT: **Haha! Yeah, it's probably better if you don't read the first version again. I don't like seeing my favorite couple in pain either, but I'm still doing this... The angst is inevitable and I can't tell you if there will be a happy ending or not... I'm seriously going to spoil otherwise. Thanks you for your review!

** Truna: **Yes, fluuuuffy. Probably the first and last one fluffy chapter... Thanks!

** Wolf Devil Gin: **Thanks you! I'm trying to make it better. Hopefully it'll be the case.

** Manga-Artist108:** Haha, your review made me smile. I'm glad you're happy that I'm remaking it.

** STROUT: **Well, thank you... xD

** Lance58: **Thanks! I also want to thank you for your reviews on my other stories. I really appreciated them!

** Asagi Shiro: **Oh hey! It was really your first Negitoro fic? I'm probably really going to erase the other version soon, though. I'm just ashamed of it. Yeah, I'm also glad things went well with Cake-chan. I was really scared she wouldn't talk to me anymore. Glad to know you enjoy my Miku x Luka RPs as well!

** Yami-chan: **I know right. The first version was just so horrible! Like I already said, you helped me improve a bit and I'm grateful for it. Thanks for leaving a review like usual! imstillwaitingforyourstories

** Luschka: **Thank you so much for this long review! I appreciated it a whole lot! I'm really happy you think I've improved a lot since then. I have no idea what else to say, but I hope not to deceive you with this remake!

** Duckgoesmoo:** Your name made me smile. Good to know you didn't see many mistakes! Thanks for your review!

* * *

**The New Student Can't Be this Cute! -Remake-**

Luka felt sick. It had been several weeks since she became close friends with Miku. Everything was going alright, they were getting along well, but the tealette became extremely clingy. She would often hug her; the slim arms wrapped around her, the noticeable feminine curves of her body, her well-developed hips, the small breasts pressed against her stomach, the soft breathing tickling the skin of her neck, the sweet perfume... Everything was making Luka sick. She was too aware of it, she was too aware of how Miku was completely her type. Cute, sweet, delicate, small, feminine... She hated herself for noticing it that much.

She took a long and ragged breath. She could feel anxieties and worries stirring in her belly. She knew she should have never spoken to the tealette, she knew she shouldn't have asked her to make her visit the school. It had been an horrible mistake. Becoming friends with Miku was one of her biggest mistakes. She closed her eyes. The calm she was trying to keep was slowly finding away, giving way to panic. She was scared. But she couldn't show it. Not when she had her friend in her arms. "Miku..." Luka whispered softly. They had decided to come at her house after school, and the first thing the petite girl did once they entered her room was to hug her tightly.

"Can we stay like this for a little longer?" Miku asked, her voice muffled since her mouth was pressed right against her stomach. Her warm breathing was going through Luka's shirt, tickling her skin. A shiver ran down the taller girl's spine as she pursed her lips. It was so wrong. "I really like hugging you, Luka..."

The pinkette looked away slightly. Miku wasn't shy of admitting her feelings anymore. She was more straightforward than she thought. "I like hugging you too..." She murmured truthfully._ More than you think..._ She was so curious about something. She dreamed of doing it for so long. She exhaled deeply. She shouldn't, but it was stronger than her. Her heart started beating faster as she let her hands roam on the tealette's hips. Her throat tightened as she felt the roundness of them. They were perfect, they were at her liking. Guilt invaded her when her fingers slowly traveled up and down, lightly stroking.

Miku suddenly giggled. "It tickles, Luka... What are you doing?" She asked, raising her head to meet with her crystal blue eyes.

The pink-haired female was encouraged by this. It was totally normal for Miku to not know of her true intentions. "...You're ticklish, aren't you?" She asked playfully. She took advantage of the situation to explore her body even more. Surely Miku would think that she was just teasing her. She moved her hands higher, caressing her sides. She felt like her throat was burning. She was so perfect. In every way.

The tealette winced slightly and pulled away quite abruptly. "A-Anyway... we should do something else..." She spoke quietly.

Luka bit her lip. She probably had gone too far. "Sure..." She pretended everything was alright as a small smile parted her lips. In reality, she was so ashamed of what she just did. She really hated herself. She just wished she wouldn't be enjoying it. But curiosity was still eating her alive.

Miku turned her back to her and searched for something. Luka took this importunity to examine her again. She was so pretty. Her twintails matched her childish figure perfectly. Her long legs were astonishing. "C-Can you please stop looking at me like that? It's... embarrassing when you do that..."

Luka was taken aback. Was Miku aware of how she was looking at her? She looked down, feeling a sudden rush of panic. "I'm sorry, I-I just..." She trailed off, her breath caught in her throat. She wasn't able to find an excuse. She couldn't tell her she was totally her type.

Miku rose an eyebrow. "A-Anyway, I rented a movie... It would be fun to watch it together! Do you like romance, Luka?" She inquired curiously as she showed her the cover. A couple was embracing and there was a big sunset. It seemed cliché.

Luka was still relieved the topic changed. "Romance movies are my favorite." She replied with a soft smile.

Miku smiled back sheepishly and started to tell her about her favorite movies. She was just so adorable. She was more talkative than before. But the pinkette wasn't listening. She was staring at her pink lips, her body growing hot as she thought about kissing them. She wanted to pull her close, she wanted to feel her petite body against hers, she wanted to let her hand run down her back and kiss her... She wanted to pin her on the bed, go on top of her, travel kisses on her neck...

"Luka? Are you listening?" Miku's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Luka didn't answer. Instead, she leaned over to approach the tealette's ear. "You really are... interesting..." She breathed out in an unexpected charming voice.

The tealette immediately backed away with a flustered expression. She was holding the DVD close to her chest. "I-I told you not to do things like that... I-It really surprises me..." She was stammering. It was obvious how embarrassed and troubled she was.

Luka cleared her dry throat. She knew she was going too far sometimes. "I... need to go to the bathroom..." She murmured, turning her back to her.

"I'll start the movie..."

She nodded and went to the bathroom, washing her face with cold water. She looked at her own reflexion. Her upper lip curled in disdain. _What are you thinking, Luka...? You know you can't touch or talk to her like that... Get a hold of yourself!_ She certainly didn't want to lose Miku. Just like she lost her previous friend. She closed her eyes. It was painful. She could barely control herself anymore. Her eyes would always unconsciously wander on her small body. She really wanted to get rid of those despised feelings. She didn't exactly know if what she felt for her was just physical attractions. She hoped so. She didn't want feelings to be involved or she knew she would get hurt.

She thought about telling her about her sexuality countless times, but she never got enough courage to do so. She was scared. Afraid that she would think differently of her or that things wouldn't be the same between them. _I'm sure she would accept me... Miku is respectful and sweet... She wouldn't want to hurt me..._ She became so attached to her that she was now the only thing she was thinking about.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She returned back into the room, a fake and calm smile on her lips. Miku instantly patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Come here, the movie is starting." She spoke a bit excitedly.

Luka did what she was mentioned to, and as soon as she was sat down, a head of teal hair immediately rested on her lap. It was enough to make her heart beat. She still smiled softly. "Don't make yourself too comfortable or you'll fall asleep." She warned her.

Miku giggled and carefully watched the movie. There wasn't anything more cliché than that. The two protagonists met at the bleach and fell in love with each other at first sight. "It must be nice... to have a boyfriend..." Miku whispered.

Luka frowned, slightly surprised. "You mean... you never had a boyfriend?" She asked, curiosity burning her throat. She hated the fact she was relieved to learn it.

Miku slowly shook her head. "I don't think I'm pretty enough... What about you, Luka?"

The older female didn't quite understand why she didn't find herself pretty. She was most certainly the cutest girl she had ever seen. She absently ran her fingers through her teal hair. "I had two..." She whispered weakly. She never had feelings for them. She never went too far with them either. She didn't enjoy their kisses, she didn't enjoy the fact they were taller and more dominant than she was. It was then she learned men weren't exactly her thing. She liked the sensibility and delicateness of women.

"Only two...?" Miku seemed surprised. "You're so pretty that I thought you had a lot of them!"

Luka didn't know what to answer. She was popular around guys, but she didn't want to be in a relationship with one. She couldn't tell her that. It would be too suspicious. She felt uncomfortable. She wanted to avoid talking about it. Talking about love with her was more painful than she thought. She looked at the screen and her eyes widened. Two girls were making out. Not just a little, it seemed heated. They were both on a bed, their hands traveling on the other girl's body, their lips never separating from each other... She could feel Miku tense on her lap. She looked down at her. She seemed totally shocked. Luka felt nervous. She just wanted it to stop soon. She didn't want to know what she thought of it.

Miku sat up and straightened herself. She took the remote and closed the television with a sigh of relief. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know there was a couple of les-..." She trailed off, probably not wanting to say the word.

Luka felt like she just received a stab on the heart. She forgot how to breathe for a moment. Miku was talking like it was something bad, like it was something to be ashamed about. She wouldn't have apologized to her otherwise. "...Was it a valuable reason to stop the movie?" She felt a bit irritated.

The tealette was taken aback as she heard the rather angry tone her friend used. "N-No, it's just..." She looked away and bit her lip.

"It's just what?" Luka abruptly questioned back. Maybe it was better if she didn't know, but her curiosity was too strong to even ignore it.

Miku stayed silent. A long and hurtful silence in which Luka dreaded the worse. "...Never mind. Let's just forget about it."

The pinkette desperately wanted to know. It was taking her breath away. It was killing her in the inside. She just hoped Miku wasn't about to tell something bad. "I think you should leave..." Luka said and stood up. She couldn't bear with the situation.

Miku's eyes widened. "Why?" She whispered. She seemed hurt.

"I'll have dinner soon." She explained simply. She didn't lie, but it wasn't the main reason of why she wanted her to leave. She was scared.

The petite girl nodded uncertainly. She took the DVD and put it back inside her bag. She left without saying another word. She didn't even tell her goodbye. Luka fell down on her bed. She felt like someone was squeezing her heart right now. She knew the reasons why it hurt so much...

She was deeply falling in love with Miku...

She didn't want to. She refused to. But she couldn't deny it anymore.

The door opened on a pink-haired young man. Her brother. The only person who knew about her preference. His arms were crossed as he looked at Luka with a serious expression. She felt intimidated. "I know what's happening."

"Shut up, Luki... I don't want to hear it..." She faintly murmured.

He shook his head. "You know you'll get hurt again. Just forget about her. You know better than me that it's the best thing you should do. Do you honestly think I wouldn't notice the way you looked at her?"

Luka turned away from her brother. "It's already too late... I think I like her..."

Luki growled. "Why don't you just try to find a normal boyfriend!? Why don't you just pretend to be straight for God's sake!" He shouted. He was telling her all this nonsense because he was worried about her. He didn't want her to get hurt like last time.

"How can you say that!?" Luka replied back angrily. Yet she knew Luki was right; it would probably be better that away. "I won't be happy like that!"

Her twin lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry... But Luka, she's straight. She can't be that way. You have to be extremely lucky."

"I know..."

"Just forget about her..."

"I know..." Luka said even though she knew it was already too late. She couldn't return back. "Can you leave now?"

Luki heaved a sigh and left. It was obvious now; Luka was in love with Miku. And not just a little bit.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter will be up soon! Well, probably...

Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello!

I've said I would post the chapter quite fast, but I didn't. I'm sorry about it. Some things happened.

It seems like my chapters are always short and I apologize for it. It seems I don't have much motivation to do long chapters.

Anyway, you guys are awesome with your reviews! They're making me happy, and that's why I'll take my time to answer to them once again!

**Sorin Snow:** Glad you liked the first version. I hope you will like this version too. Thank you!

**Lucy13FT: **It's okay if you remember it. This version will be different anyway. I hope not to deceive you with it!

**One-x-Three:** Thank you very much!

**Zero: **Whoa, I think I do remember someone who was always writing awesome names to review the old version, it's you? Indeed, things change so fast. How has it been? Three years? Haha! Anyway, thanks, your review made me smile.

**AndroidKittens:** You noticed the change? Then, you will probably notice it again in this chapter. Glad you like it.

**yuidesu:** Yes, I've decided that Luki would be nicer. He was just so mean in the old version and I wanted him to be a supportive brother for his sister. Thank you for your review!

**Guest:** You want to cry? Haha, not yet.

**Manga-Artist108:** Aaaah, I really appreciated your review, thank you! It always makes me happy when people tell me my writing has improved. And really? You didn't see any mistakes? Wow, that's seriously a first! I'm glad you like this version better so far!

**Acturus: **Well, I guess I'll still answer you in English. I know right. I always make Luka suffer, the poor thing. Haha, thank you.

**Kenat-sama:** You have read it a long time ago? I hope you don't mind reading again! And I know it's sad. You have all the right to feel bad about Luka! Thanks for the review! I'm really happy to learn you like my Negitoro stories.

**Asagi Shiro:** Well, this version will be less sad, but it will still be, so be prepared for it! Things were going well with Cupcake, but they're worse now. Kind of. I know that you liked our RPs, but I don't think we will continue them. And don't worry, you did a good thing to write what you wrote on our RP. It helped, seriously, and I was grateful for it. Don't be shy to talk to me, haha. :3

**Lance58:** Yeah, that would be awkward, indeed. Thanks for your review, I really appreciate it!

**Yami-chan:** yesthinkaboutupdatingyourstories You're not the only one who told me there weren't any mistakes. I'm so proud of it. Even though I know there will be some in this one. Thanks for review like usual.

**Takogirl: **Aw, thank you! Maybe you don't write reviews often, but this one made me happy.

**Patricia: **I'm sorry, I don't really understand, but I know it means something nice (I think?). So thank you!

**Flopy: **Malheureusement, je ne le ferais pas en français. Peut-être un jour, mais pas maintenant.

**Otaku-san:** Thank you! Its kind of nice to know you didn't see many mistakes!

**CupidLove:** Wow, it's really your first Miku x Luka fiction so far? Glad you're liking it! Thanks for your review!

**Rinny-chan: **Haha, thanks. Indeed, it is more mature, but isn't better that way? xD Hope you'll enjoy that chapter as well!

Whoa, this was so long. Anyway, enjoy! (I feel like there are many mistakes, though... I kind of had a lot of difficulty with that one...)

* * *

**The New Studen't Can't Be This Cute! -Remake-**

Luka ran her fingers through her pink hair and heaved a soft sigh. She had a dream about Miku last night. It hadn't been an innocent one. Far from it. It had even enough to make her sweaty. She now knew she was in love with her. She couldn't deny it anymore. She couldn't deny the pounding of her heart, she couldn't deny the fact she wanted to touch her, caress her, feel her close to her, kiss her... Her entire body was burning with desire for the petite girl. But it was wrong. As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't allow herself to. Miku was straight. She obviously was. She wouldn't have been that shocked about the fact of seeing two girls kissing each other. She wouldn't have turned off the television with a disgusted expression.

Luka wondered if the best thing to do was to forget about Miku. Maybe it was better to make new friends, ones that she knew she wouldn't fall for them. But she was already attached to the tealette. It was too late for that. The thought of losing her was making her terribly upset.

She was walking to school, smiling weakly at the students who were sheepishly saluting her. She became extremely popular. People were admiring her mainly because of how she looked like. They were all struck by her great beauty. She was often being called 'Megurine-sama', it wasn't rare for guys to randomly talk to her, and groups of girls eagerly wanted her to join them. It was boring. She never wanted to have that kind of popularity. She would have preferred them to like her personality, to like her for who she was, but she knew it was too much for them.

She entered the school with a sigh. She was ready to be encircled by excited teenagers. She soon rose an eyebrow as she noticed nobody came to wish her a good morning like they normally would. She then heard people shouting and laughing. She looked around and noticed everyone was surrounding something or more like someone. She felt like her heart stopped beating as she thought she heard Miku's weak plea in all the loud noises. _Don't tell me she's being bullied again...?_ She made her way through the students, apologizing as she bumped into some along the way. It was exactly as she thought; the tealette was being pushed against a locker by a tall purple-haired guy who was smirking in triumph. He was probably proud of being watched by so many people.

"L-Leave me alone..." Miku's high pitched voice sounded so desperate, it was almost heartbreaking. And yet, they were all laughing, they were all making fun of her. There were only a few of them who were staring guiltily.

He took a hold of one of her long twintails and pulled on it. "Such ugly hair. We should cut it." He sneered and looked around. Someone immediately gave him a pair of scissors. Miku looked completely terrified. She was shaking, her breathing was erratic, tears were forming in her eyes.

Luka clenched her fists and took the guy's arm as he was about to cut her hair. "Don't touch her." She spoke in a threatening voice, her eyes burning with deep anger. She knew him. He was that popular guy everyone wanted her to be with. Gakupo. He was apparently flirting with every girls he found pretty.

He looked at the pinkette with a shocked face. He soon shook his head with a light chuckle. "I've heard you're that weirdo's friend. You're a pretty girl, Megurine, but you must be stupid for wanting to protect someone like her. It doesn't make sense. Why don't you make better friends?" He asked curiously.

Luka felt a sudden twinge in her heart. She didn't mind him calling her stupid. What she hated was when people were talking bad about Miku. "What do you know? Miku is the sweetest girl I have ever met, she wouldn't hurt anyone. She's a great friend." She whispered with annoyance, glaring at him. "Aren't you the ugly one? I mean what's with the long purple hair? You look completely ridiculous."

Gasps were being heard. It was suddenly silent. Gakupo stepped back. He looked shocked. He finally dropped his pair of scissors. He opened his mouth to say something, but instantly closed it. He turned his back to her with a huge grin. "How interesting..." He finally murmured. "You're completely into me, aren't you, Megurine? You're just searching for my attention and you've got it, babe." He winked at her and told everyone that it was over as they all left.

Luka grimaced in disdain at his words. When she was finally alone, she kneeled down next to Miku with a mix of worry and kindness. "Are you okay, Miku?" She asked with a soft voice, hesitantly caressing her cheek with the tip of her fingers.

The tealette instantly jumped into her arms and started sobbing silently, her face buried into her shoulder. "Why do they hate me, Luka? What have I done...?" She was constantly letting out strangled gasps as her petite body was shaking uncontrollably.

Luka bit her lower lip and started rubbing her back in comforting circles. She closed her eyes. Miku was so close to her. Her heart was pounding. Even in such a moment. "They don't hate you, they just don't understand how wonderful you are. Don't let their words get to you..." She whispered into her ear. She could feel her calming down a bit; her breathing was becoming regular.

"You will never leave me, right?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Of course I won't leave you, Miku..."

A smile finally parted the smaĺl girl's lips. She tightened the hug. "You're so kind. I'm glad to have you, Luka. If I have you, then I'm completely happy. I don't need them."

Luka looked away slightly. Her face was heating up. She was sure that she was blushing. She surprisingly had a shy side. She preferred not to show it. Miku's words were making her happy. Her chest was warming up, her throat was tightening from the strong emotion she was feeling. She knew it was only friendship, but she was still relieved to know she thought that highly of her.

Miku pulled away and looked at her shirt. "He made a big hole on my uniform by pulling on it... We see almost all of my stomach... It's so embarrassing; I don't want them to laugh at me because of it..."

Luka looked down at her. It was bigger than she thought. Her bra was almost noticeable. "Do you want to go home? I can go with you if you want. I don't mind skipping."

The tealette's face brightened at the idea. "Great!" She exclaimed happily. She stood up and immediately covered her stomach with embarrassment. "It will be embarrassing to go outside like that..." She pointed out.

The pinkette thought of something. She took her hand and brought the confused girl at the gym. She went into the changing room and closed the door behind them. They were alone. It was perfect. "I'll lend you my shirt." She said with a soft smile.

Miku blinked, but immediately shook her head. "But what about you?" She asked a bit worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll wear yours. I'm not afraid of being ridiculous." Luka simply explained. She didn't let the tealette speak as she already removed her shirt. She immediately regretted her gesture; she felt curious eyes traveling on her body. The pinkette felt embarrassed, but she didn't say anything, silently letting her friend stare at her. She didn't particularly mind. She wasn't ashamed of her body as she perfectly knew a lot of women envied her. A finger suddenly moved up on her stomach, and a shiver instantly ran down Luka's back. "M-Miku?" She asked, confused at the unexpected gesture. She didn't get any answers. Instead, She felt light strokes right under her bra. Luka bit her lip. Her body was becoming insanely hot, her throat was burning, her heart was beating at full speed. She didn't know what was happening, but she didn't complain about it. She enjoyed the curiosity into her friend's eyes, she enjoyed the intimate caresses. She wasn't going to tell her to stop.

"You're so pretty, Luka..." Miku murmured in complete admiration. She stepped back and examined her carefully. "Anyone would kill to have such a body... I'm so jealous."

Luka was surprised at Miku's straightforwardness sometimes. She was such a shy girl, it was so unlikely. "I... I suppose so..." The pinkette muttered uncomfortably. "A-Anyway, we should hurry up..."

The tealette didn't seem to understand. It seemed like she forgot why Luka was half-naked. Though, she suddenly nodded and turned her back to her. She slowly removed her shirt. The taller girl wished she was facing her. She always wanted to know how her flat stomach looked like or how small her breasts were. Curiosity was burning inside her. It was almost unbearable. She gulped and took a deep breath. Miku allowed herself to touch her, so why wouldn't she be allowed to? She slowly approached her and wrapped her arms behind her. "Got you." Luka said in a playful voice even though she was serious about all of this. She could feel Miku tensing up. She let her hands roam on her belly, on her sides, on her hips bones. She was so delicate, so soft. She never touched her skin before and it felt nice to finally be able to do it.

She couldn't think properly, she wanted more. The tealette's caresses built up excitement, and now that she was the one taking control she couldn't stop herself. She felt thirsty, hungry. Her heart never beat that fast. Her hands went lower. Though, she was suddenly being pushed away. Miku looked terrified. She was hugging her body. "I-I told you not to do things like that..." She murmured and took Luka's shirt, quickly putting it on.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just playing around." Luka lied a bit awkwardly. Guilt instantly replaced her arousal. Miku touched her, but why was she reacting that strongly when she was the one doing it? She didn't understand. She silently put the piece of cloth. As she thought, her friend's shirt was quite small and didn't fit. She heaved a sigh. We could see a bit more than her stomach. Her bra was showing. "That's embarrassing..." She pointed out and turned to the tealette.

Miku scratched her cheek sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry, we could still switch..."

Luka shook her head. "I told you I would do it. If it avoids you from being ridiculous, then I don't mind." She crossed her arms over her chest. It was hiding her bra. "See? I'll just have to walk home like that." She smiled softly. She was pretending everything was fine, but she was still troubled by her friend's rejection.

"I don't deserve to be friends with you... You're too kind."

"Don't say that." Luka replied firmly. "Shall we go home now?"

Miku nodded uncertainly. They silently went outside. They were all staring at the pinkette. Some students were whispering and chuckling, but she didn't mind. They were laughing at her, not at the tealette. Luka looked down at her. She seemed uncomfortable. She grinned reassuringly, and Miku cheered up slightly.

They stayed silent as they walked to Miku's house. There wasn't much to say. Especially after the recent events. Luka told herself not to do that kind of things anymore, but it was always stronger than her. The teal haired-girl was completely her type; she was so sublime, so small, so adorable... It was honestly hard not to touch her.

"...You said you had two boyfriends... How far did you go with them?" A shy voice asked.

Luka froze at the sudden question. She didn't expect the tealette to ask her such a thing. "Why do you want to know that?"

"I-I'm just curious... I never had a boyfriend, so I don't really know how it is like to have one... So I want to know..."

Luka sighed. "Miku, everyone sees love differently. Even if you ask me that question, you won't be satisfied with my answer. You can't know unless you experience it by yourself." She explained and turned to look at her. "Are you interested in someone by any chance?"

"N-No! I-I mean... m-maybe..." Miku fidgeted and looked away. She exhaled deeply as if she tried to calm down. "W-Well, there's that guy... You know, Kaito? He's in the same class as us and he's really my type, but I never got the chance to talk to him..."

Luka felt a sharp pain in her chest. Once again, she had that sensation someone took her heart and squeezed it. "I-Is that so...?" She muttered in a broken voice. It had to be expected. She noticed the stares Miku was giving to Kaito. He was a kind and caring guy. She already talked to him once. The tealette would deserve that kind of person. But she didn't like to think about it. It was making her terribly upset.

"I really want to talk to him..." She murmured lowly.

"I already talked to him once." Luka admitted and looked into her vibrant teal eyes. "I'll gladly introduce him to you tomorrow." She faked a gentle smile. It hurt so much. It just made her realize how Miku would never be hers.

"Really!?" A bright smile appeared on her face. "Thank you! Though, I wonder if he will want to talk to me..."

_Please, don't look so happy..._ Luka pursed her lips. "Of course. What kind of guy wouldn't want to talk to such an adorable girl?"

"A-Adorable?" Miku repeated with a giggle. A light blush formed on her cheeks. She was always in this state every time she was receiving compliments. Luka would normally tease her about it, but she clearly wasn't in the mood for it.

Miku took her keys as they arrived and entered her house. They removed their shoes. The emptiness always surprised and worried the pinkette. She never met her mother. It almost seemed like she was never home. She wondered if her friend was feeling lonely... She didn't have many friends, and her family wasn't there for her. "Wait here. I'll search for a shirt that would suit you." The petite girl quickly went to her room.

Luka leaned against the wall and finally dropped her arms to her sides which she had been keeping crossed. She wasn't feeling alright. She understood why; she was heartbroken. She knew since the beginning Miku would never be hers, but the fact that it had just been confirmed hurt her a lot more than she thought. Her friend had a crush on Kaito. On a guy. What did she expect? That she would be like her? Luki clearly told her that she was straight.

"That's the only thing I've got. I hope you don't mind..." Miku said as she stepped back into the room. She immediately dropped the shirt on the floor. "Luka...? What's wrong...?"

The pinkette finally realized she was crying. She didn't want her to see her in such a pitiful state. "I-I'm fine..." She lied even though tears were endlessly running down her cheeks. It wasn't the first time she was heartbroken. It wasn't the first time the girl she loved didn't like her back.

Miku approached her with a worried expression. "You're not fine at all...!" She exclaimed and took one of her arms, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Please, tell me..."

Luka remained silent. She wanted her to tell her? She couldn't do that, but she was tired. She was so tired of hiding her feelings and doing like everything was fine. She could be selfish for once. Just this once. She took her friend's chin and pressed her lips against hers without warning. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see Miku's shocked expression. As she thought, her lips were soft and they had a sweet taste. Despite it being a one-sided kiss, she pulled the girl even closer to her and kept on kissing her. Her heart was pounding, she felt like her body was melting. Miku's form pressed against hers was as stiff as a board. She didn't try to pull away and Luka thought it was a good sign as she let her hands ran down her back. She wanted more. She wasn't getting enough. She wanted to feel her lips move against hers, but it wasn't the case. She pulled away to catch her breath and slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't read Miku's expression. It was completely blank. "Miku...?" She murmured hesitantly.

The tealette then abruptly stepped back. She looked horrified. "W-What have you done...? W-Why...?" Her voice was weak. She looked confused and shocked.

"I-I..." Luka didn't know what to say. She probably just ruined her friendship with Miku. Why did she do it? She felt panicked, she felt like her chest was being compressed.

There was a long moment of silent.

"Please, leave..."

A cold voice. It wasn't Miku's adorable voice. It wasn't hers.

"Wait, I..."

"Leave!"

Luka opened her mouth and closed it. She knew it was useless. She turned her back to her, her vision dizzy from tears. She was about to open the door and leave, but that was when she heard a single word that shook her up strongly.

_Disgusting..._

Miku just called her disgusting.

Luka couldn't take it anymore. She ran away. Humiliation, sadness, confusion, worry, anxiety... They were all hitting her at once...

* * *

**A/N:** Now this is the beginning of the angst. Be prepared for it.

Isn't it sad, though? Luka would do everything for Miku; she would take the bullying at her place, she would introduce her to Kaito even if she loves her... And yet, Miku would break her heart like that. Honestly, Miku is often the mean one in my stories and Luka always takes the suffering... I don't even know why.

Anyway, review, please?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I don't know what's going on, but I've never updated so fast before. Though, I always write short chapters... *sighs*

Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you guys aren't alone like I am! I feel mean to write a depressing chapter for Valentine's Day... Sorry, guys.

Anyway, it seems like someone made some drawings of the old version. If this person is reading the remake, I just want to tell them they look really nice. I like them. I can't send the link, but if you guys want to see them, just write on Google: 'some doodles of an old Negitoro fanfiction'. You should be able to see them.

**Lucy13FT:** Even though I'm the author, I have to agree with you. Whyyyy?

**Lance58:** Hahaha! I like your reaction. Thanks for the review.

**Manga-Artist108:** You're not prepared for all the sadness? You should, because it really started, fufufu. I agree though. Disgusting really is a harsh word, but I just couldn't change it. I don't feel like my story would have been the same otherwise. Thank you, I enjoy reading your reviews. :)

**sgtranglin:** I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for leaving a review, it was appreciated.

**Takogirl: **Oh! Thank you for having translated Patricia's review. I was really curious about it, so I'm grateful. Aw, your kind words really made me happy. Thanks a lot!

**My name is Legion:** Really? My chapters come out on boring days? Well, today is Valentine's Day, so I hope it's not boring for you. xD Well, it's true that without the word 'disgusting', it wouldn't have been the same. Don't hate me, but I don't like Kraft Dinner, haha. In any case, sorry for having ruined your dinner. xD Anyways, thanks for the review!

**Kenat-sama: **I hate Miku as well in this story, don't worry. I don't think you'll end up crying in this chapter, but if you do, tell me... I want to know when I make my readers cry, fufu. And your English is fine. Thanks for your review!

**Truna:** I understand your reaction. I understand it. Thanks!

**Yami-chan:** Manry tears...? What? Don't look at the old story for God's sake. I should really erase it. findinspirationfastcauseimimpatient I think it was because you were tired, because there were a few mistakes. You sleep too late, dog.

**Maniac6457: **Ah, thank you very much! I really liked your review! I'm kind of glad the old version was your first Miku x Luka story you have ever read. I didn't read the stories of the author you mentioned yet, but I probably should, because I like angst (I don't think I would be making that remake otherwise). I'll definitely read them when I'll have time!

**Aerosophical:** It always makes me happy when people tell me my English had improved. Though, I had a beta-reader for the old version, so I don't think you can really compare it. I did think it was immature, but maybe it's just me. I can't tell you if there will be a happy ending, though. Prefer to keep it a surprise. Thank you for the nice review!

**Im A Stalker: **Ah! I've already seen you on the forum! You're doing a Gumi x Lily RP, right? It seems like Miku is breaking everyone's heart. andicompletelyagreeforgakupo And that was really creepy. Stalkers give me chills. xD Thanks for the review!

**Guest: **Ah, thanks! :3

**Flopy:** J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de le lire en anglais. J'espère également que tu comprends, parce qu'on sait tous que Google traduction n'est pas l'idéal. xD

**Asagi-chan:** I'm really sorry to make you depressed with my story. You better be prepared for all the angst stuff that's coming. I like Yami-chan's RPs as well. She's a nice RP partner as well! Thanks for your review, my friend!

**Acturus: **I'm actually glad that part makes my readers hurt. It just means I'm sending the feelings and that's what I want. I'm sorry for making you depressed, though. xD

**rargle-fargle:** I like how your username sounds like. You feel them in your... elbows? I hope that's a good thing... Anyway, thank you! I think I never had the chance to thank you for your reviews.

**yuidesu:** It is indeed only the beginning of Luka's pain. I'm glad you like angst because there will be a lot. Luka deserves a happy ending, but I'm not too sure if Miku deserves it... Anyway, really enjoyed reading your review! Thanks!

* * *

**The New Student Can't Be This Cute! -Remake-**

It had been exactly three days since the event. Three days of mental pain and struggle. Nevertheless it was as if nothing happened. The only thing that changed was the fact Miku was completely ignoring Luka. She wouldn't talk to her, nor would she look at her. It was almost like they were complete strangers, as if they had never met. The pinkette thought that maybe it was better that way. She wouldn't have to deal with her ex-friend's confusing and mean behavior. Though, she would have never thought Miku would have reacted that way. She understood the rejection. After all, it was normal for a straight girl to not desire her like she did. She still thought that Miku would have rejected her gently. She believed the tealette was a sweet person who wouldn't hurt anyone. Had she been wrong? Or did Miku only acted on impulse? After all, she did steal her first kiss. Anyone would be mad to share it with someone they didn't like. Luka still had hope; maybe it was just a misunderstanding. She had to talk to her to make things clear, but she was deeply scared. She was currently living in anxiety and pain. The single word that Miku murmured so lowly was still hitting her right at heart. It was giving her a constant sharp pain in the chest. It wouldn't go away. The word was haunting her at night, even in her dreams.

_Disgusting..._

Who would have thought a single word could do such strong damages.

Luka took a deep breath and stepped in the school. Worries were burning her throat, her hands were shaking. She was afraid that everyone would know about her secret. It was like that every morning. But she was always calming down once she would notice nothing changed. People were still surrounding her. She greeted them with a fake smile. _Miku isn't that mean... She wouldn't tell it to anyone..._

"Good morning, Megurine-sama!" A random girl exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm very good, thank you." Luka replied. It was a lie. It had been a long time since she last felt that depressed.

Squeals were suddenly being heard. The pinkette frowned and saw purple hair coming at her direction. She grimaced. She didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment. Female students were all looking at him with admiration in their eyes. _I don't see what's so nice about him..._ It just made her realize how different she was from those girls.

"Hello, Megurine." Gakupo spoke in his charming voice as he was finally facing her.

People were now murmuring about how much of a perfect couple they would make. Luka wanted to laugh at them. There was no way something like that would happen. "Please, leave me alone." She spoke in her cold voice, trying to show him she was being serious.

He shook his head, his long hair following his gesture. He took a hold of the pinkette's chin. "Why are you so cold to me? Are you just trying to play the 'hard to get' game?" He asked with a grin.

Luka's eyes were shining with disdain. Even if she would have been straight, she would have never liked that kind of guy. "You're just being delusional. I don't like you. There's nothing that will happen between us."

Gakupo's face fell. He probably didn't like to be rejected like that in front of so many people. He looked ridiculous. "Don't be like that, babe. We had a lot of fun last night." He winked.

Luka's eyes widened in shock. Nothing happened between them last night. She turned around. Gakupo's sentence had its effects: girls were all whispering between each other, some were blushing. They all believed there was something going on between them now. "You jerk!" She snapped. She wasn't in the mood to be dealing with that sort of things.

He chuckled and pulled the tall girl close to him. His hand slowly went down her back. A shiver of disgust then ran up Luka's spine. She didn't like what was going on right now. "You're so sexy when you're acting like that... It excites me." He whispered into her ear.

Luka tensed up and gritted her teeth. _I'm sorry, Miku... I understand how you felt now..._ She closed her eyes. She understood why the tealette always told her not to touch her. It wasn't enjoyable to be touched by the gender you didn't like. She wasn't going to let him do whatever he wanted. She pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" She raised her hand and abruptly slapped him on his left cheek.

There was a long moment of silence until Gakupo started laughing. He touched his marked cheek. Some of his fans seemed worried about him. "I always dreamed to receive a slap from a pretty girl." He sneered, a smirk parting his lips.

The pink-haired girl felt so pissed. She exhaled deeply. She was trying to calm down. She didn't feel like bursting out of anger right now. "Don't approach me ever again. Next time, I won't hesitate to kick what makes you a man. I won't be gentle." She grunted and started to leave.

"How interesting..."

Luka sighed heavily and decided to ignore him. At least, it helped her to forget about Miku for a moment, but it didn't take a long time before she returned in her mind. Even after what happened between them, she was still thinking about her. She wondered how she was, what she was doing, if she was still being bullied... Was it stupid of her to still worry about her? Miku had been so mean to her, after all. She should just try to forget about her, but she couldn't do that. She was attached to her. She wanted to be by her side again; she wanted to laugh with her, she wanted her to cling to her like she always would. She missed her smile, she missed her adorable giggle, she missed her shy and clumsy personality...

Luka felt her vision becoming blurry. She was tearing up. It wasn't the right time to have such depressive thoughts. _I have fallen in love with the wrong person again..._ But it was worse this time. She absolutely needed Miku. She never have fallen this deeply about someone before.

She entered the classroom and her eyes widened in shock. The tealette was already there. She wasn't alone. A blue-haired guy was with her. They were talking. They seemed to have a lot of fun. Miku was giggling and her cheeks were a deep shade of red. Kaito seemed to tell her something funny. He had a hand on her shoulder. _Since when did they become so close...?_ Luka could hardly breathe. It felt like someone gave her a punch on the stomach. It was too much. She was going to cry. Their eyes met for the first time in three days. Strong emotions were strangling her. She couldn't take it. She ran away. She bumped into a few students along the way and apologized in a weak voice. She knew where to go. The music room. It was abandoned. There wouldn't be anyone there. She needed to be alone.

As soon as she entered the empty room, she closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall. The tears she tried to restrain so hard finally fell down. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. What she had just seen was upsetting her for two reasons; she was scared Kaito would completely steal Miku away, and she also hated the fact the tealette could have so much fun without her while Luka was suffering when she wasn't with her. Despite everything that happened, she wanted to be with Miku. It was so confusing. She wished she could understand. She wished she could just hate her and forget about her.

_I'm so pathetic..._

She wanted to laugh at herself. She still deeply cared for Miku. It was stupid for her to do so. A part of her hated that she became so close to Kaito in only three days, but another part was proud of her. Miku overcame her shyness to talk to him. She didn't even need her help. She had done something that took her a lot of courage.

Luka wiped her tears away. She took a ragged breath and cleared her dry throat. She started to sing. Singing when she was sad always cheered her up a bit.

_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart,_

_Without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion,_

_My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,_

_Leaving behind some powder on your hand._

She raised her voice. It was wavering and it sounded a bit shaky, but she continued. She didn't mind. She didn't write that song for nothing.

_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,_

_Moving from our lips to our tongues,_

_What we're doing do might be unforgivable,_

_And that's precisely why we're so fired up._

She exhaled deeply. A song talking about forbidden love.

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit,_

_Please make me believe that this is not a sin,_

_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body,_

_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

She suddenly stopped. Someone was watching her. She turned her head and her breath immediately got caught in her throat. It was Miku. She looked shocked. _Why did she have to come when I was singing such a song...?_ Luka felt anxieties stirring in her belly. "Mi...ku?" She murmured with difficulty. She closed her eyes. Her heart was beating fast. It was beating from fear. She was afraid of being rejected again.

"Are you really a... lesbian?"

Miku's voice sounded hesitant as she said the word Luka didn't want to hear. She wasn't ready to answer. She could tell the petite girl that it was all a joke, that she wasn't really that way, but she couldn't do that. She couldn't run away anymore.

"I am..."

Luka wanted to sound as serious as possible, but her voice was so shaky that it was almost ridiculous. Miku was looking at the floor, fists clenched.

"W-When you touched me..."

_Please, don't bring that now... I'm not ready..._

"Y-You were serious, weren't you...?"

The taller girl gulped. She was so nervous, her breathing was almost erratic. She couldn't lie to her anymore.

"I was."

There was a moment of silence where Luka dreaded the worst. But she knew it was over. Her friendship with Miku was completely ruined.

"How can you...? W-We used to hug so often... W-Who knows what you were thinking... And w-when you touched my body, you were enjoying it..."

"Miku, I..."

"Don't talk. You're really disgusting me, Luka. You pretended to be my friends when all you wanted was to do all sort of things to me."

The pinkette's eyes widened. She couldn't believe the tealette would say something like that. Anger was now dominating her sadness.

"How can you say something like this!? I didn't pretend to be your friend; I really cared about you!"

Miku made a step back. She shook her head frantically. She seemed troubled and horrified.

"How can I know that...?" She asked seriously. "M-Maybe you were playing with me the whole time... If I would have known that you were like that, I would have never become your friend..."

Luka's pain chest increased. She hated the way Miku was thinking. She definitely was homophobe. She hated it. She had been stupid to think she was a sweet girl. Even her old crush hadn't been that mean with her. She raised her hand. She was going to slap her.

"I would have never become your friend if I knew you were that mean either..."

The tealette covered her face in fear. Luka's hand started to tremble. She couldn't even slap her even if she deserved it. It was so pathetic. She sighed and silently went to the door.

"Honestly, you're the disgusting one..."

The pinkette got out of the room after saying those words. She wasn't even crying. Miku was horrible and she refused to cry for her. The cute, adorable and sweet girl she always knew wasn't there anymore. It wasn't with that Miku that she fell in love with.

It was probably better to hate her.

* * *

**A/N:** If you hadn't noticed, I took Magnet lyrics. I tried to write my own song, but I wasn't really convinced and ended up putting Magnet lyrics instead.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello!

Geez. I'm updating so fast.

**Truna:** I know right. I wanted to make people smile at Valentine's Day with my chapter... Anyway, thank you!

**sgtranglin:** Aw, thanks!

**Asagi-chan:** I hope you don't mind Miku being this mean, haha.

**Lucy13FT:** I completely understand how you feel. It almost makes me feel uncomfortable to make Miku a homophobe. Anyway, I like long reviews, so it's completely fine! Thank you!

**Im A Stalker:** Haha! I understand for Gakupo. I should have made Luka kick 'it'. I regret it. Not sure if it's a good thing or not that you stalk me... xD Anyway, thanks for your review!

**Manga-Artist108:** Sad stories with a lot of angst are the best. Glad that you enjoy the sadness of this story. Thanks for this review that I enjoyed reading!

**space invader:** Well, that's an original name... You're just so random, it makes me laugh. I'm still against Kraft Dinner, though. Nothing will change my mind. It doesn't taste good, and it's so easy to cook... Anyway, thanks for the review!

**yuidesu:** Mm, we'll see about this. I don't think Miku deserves Luka much. I mean, Luka cared a lot about Miku and Miku is just being mean. Glad you like the angst, because it's not over yet. Fufu. I'm not a Gakupo fan either and I think that's pretty obvious lol. It makes me happy that you said I was able to convey emotions to my readers. Thanks a lot for this review that makes me smile!

**Lance58:** You've never seen a real homophobe? Well, that's nice. They're awful. Haha, thanks!

**Yami-chan:** I knew you were alone, dearest dog of mine. Thanks for telling the mistake, I corrected it. It was a bit stupid. Anyway, thanks for your review. (I miss RPing with you.)

**Kenat-sama:** You hate Miku? I hope you wouldn't mind if she ever ends up with Luka, haha. I'm not necessarily saying that she will, but yeah... xD I like your reactions! Thanks for your review!

**Acturus:** Inappropriate indeed, but I'n glad you still enjoyed it! It seems like everyone hates Miku now. Haha! Anyway, thank you!

**Takogirl:** Haha! We'll see about that...

**One-x-Three:** I know right. I feel bad to make Luka suffer that much. Thanks for leaving a review!

**Aerosophical:** You think Gakupo will get worse? We'll see about that, fufu. At least, there's still someone who wants Miku and Luka to end up together... Anyway, thanks for your review! I appreciated it!

* * *

**The New Student Can't Be This Cute! -Remake-**

_Seeing her adorable smile, hearing her childish giggle, looking at her cheeks becoming red each time I would tell her a compliment, tearing up when she would do the simplest mistake... Everything about Miku made me happy. I was ready to do everything for her. I never once thought she would be the kind of friend who would betray me. I thought I could trust her, but I was wrong. Just because I'm different from her, she had to treat me like that. I'm wondering why some people are making such a big deal of it. Love is still love. Why would it be different to like the same gender? I don't understand. It doesn't make any sense._

_I've decided to avoid Miku at all cost. It's obvious now that things won't return back like they were before. She isn't accepting me. I thought she would. She's no different from those girls who bully her. I trusted you, Miku... It seems like I don't have any luck in love. I'm starting to lose hope..._

-Luka's diary

Luka dropped her pen and rested her cheek on her desk. Writing her feelings always helped her. It wasn't like she had many friends with who she could talk about those kinds of things with. It had been several days since she last went to school. She didn't feel like to. She wanted to stay home every day and forget about Miku, but her parents forced her to return today. She sighed. How was she going to forget about her when they were in the same class? She didn't want to see her face, she didn't want her to tell her she was disgusting again. This word was still troubling her. _Is it really disgusting...?_ She was starting to wonder if it was better to pretend she was straight. Maybe she should hang out with guys, hold their hands, kiss them... _But I know I won't be happy if I do that._ She could still try. She wouldn't lose anything.

The pinkette stood up and went downstairs. It was silent. Her parents weren't home. Her brother was there. He was reading the newspapers while eating breakfast. Breads with eggs. "Good morning, Luka." He greeted her with a gentle smile. "Are you hungry? I can make you something if you want."

Luka slowly shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She murmured. She looked at herself in a small mirror. She seemed tired. Her eyes were slightly red. She didn't get much sleep those past few days. She combed her hair and put some pale lipstick on.

Luki sighed heavily. "Luka, you didn't eat anything yesterday. I'm worried about you." He dropped the newspapers and looked at his sister's back. He opened his mouth to speak, hesitated, and ruffled his pink hair. "Something happened with her, am I right? I told you not to anything stupid."

The tall girl froze. She knew he would guess it. Her lower lip trembled, her face crisped and her eyes shone with sudden tears. "I'm scared, Luki..." Her voice was shaky, almost quiet. "She... she called me disgusting..."

Luki stood up and went to hug his sister. He knew she needed someone and he was there. He patted her back and let her cry on his shoulder. "You're not disgusting, Luka." He whispered gently into her ear. "There's nothing wrong with you. Don't listen to her. It just means she isn't a good friend. You should forget about her. It's not too late to make new friends."

"I can't forget about her that easily. I really loved her, Luki! She was the girl I always dreamed to have! She was so sweet and cute. When I was with her, I was really happy. I was spending the most wonderful days of my life." She explained, her throat tightening. She closed her eyes. It was painful to think she completely lost her. She decided to hate her, but even so... it was hard. Too hard.

"I know, but if she really cared about you, she wouldn't have done what she did." Luki tightened the hug. He didn't like to see her in this state. He cared a lot about her. "She's the one who's wrong. It's not you, Luka."

The pinkette slowly nodded and pulled away. She felt a bit better. "Thanks." She whispered with a forced smile. At least, her brother was always there for her. She knew she could tell him everything. "Anyway, I should go now. I don't want to be late." She turned her back to him and went to school. She didn't want to. She refused to see Miku. She refused to see the girl who rudely broke her heart. She was always thinking about her. Even after what happened. Miku was homophobe, cruel; she shouldn't even feel this way. She was unable to hate her. It was really pathetic of her.

Some students looked at her sheepishly as she entered the building. Only a few of them greeted her. It was unusual. People were supposed to be all around her, but it wasn't the case. There was definitely something wrong. She frowned as a first year bumped into her. "Are you okay?" Luka asked gently, looking down at her. The female student immediately backed away as if she had just seen a monster. The pinkette's eyes widened. A single word made its way into her ears. _Lesbian_. She looked around. A few girls where whispering between each other. She could hear some chuckles. A few of them stared at her a bit guiltily. _I-It can't be..._ She couldn't believe it. Everyone seemed to know about it. There was only one explanation: Miku revealed her deepest secret. A lump formed in her throat. Her legs started to shake uncontrollably. Her breathing was taken away. Her mouth was dry. Her vision started to be blurry by tears. The tealette wasn't that mean. _It couldn't be._ She was completely frozen in place. She had the feeling everyone was laughing at her even if she knew it wasn't true.

They all knew... Miku told them...

Luka exhaled deeply, trying to calm the irregular rhythm of her heart. It was racing at full speed. She didn't feel alright. She felt angry, humiliated, betrayed, sad. It wasn't the right time to have a panic attack. She would have to transfer school again. She couldn't deal with that sort of situation _again_. She was a coward. She was too weak. She felt like running away and never come back. It was too much.

Her arm was suddenly being taken. Before she even realized it, someone brought her to an empty classroom. The door was closed and she was pushed against a wall. She gasped slightly when she met with purple eyes. _Please, not now..._ She bit her lip. Gakupo. Once again. "I've heard the rumor..." He whispered into her ear, his body pressed right against hers. "So, you're into girls, huh? I think that's sexy. I like that." He breathed out charmingly.

Luka didn't react. She would have normally insulted him and pushed him away, but she hadn't the strength to do so. She felt too upset, too destroyed. "You're sick..." She only murmured.

He chuckled and traveled kisses on her neck. "Let me bring you to the right way." He spoke as his hands went down her back, lightly stroking. The pinkette didn't fight back. She closed her eyes. Maybe it was better to let him. She didn't care anymore. It wasn't like she wanted to. It was some kind of punishment. Her heart was completely broken. "I knew you couldn't resist me." He grinned as he noticed she wasn't fighting back like she normally would. He sucked on her neck. Luka tensed up. He was going to make a hickey. "See? Isn't enjoyable? The weirdo will never do that to you. You should just give up and belong to me instead."

Her eyes widened in shock. She perfectly knew the weirdo meant Miku. "H-How do you know..." She whispered, surprised. She winced; his sucks were becoming harder and more persistent.

"Oh? I just guessed. But now you confirmed it. Don't worry; I'll make you forget about her."

Luka pursed her lips. She hated his touches. She hated how his big hands were going under her shirt to caress the skin of her back. She didn't want this. Her body was trembling in fear. She felt defenseless. "Please stop..." She whined quietly.

Gakupo shook his head. "Calm down, babe. I won't hurt you. Just imagine that it's the weirdo's hands."

The pinkette growled lowly. There was no way she was going to do this. His hands were desperately trying to undo her bra. She was about to kick him right between his legs, but someone entered the room, interrupting them.

"Gakupo! Leave her alone!" A young man shouted. Luka turned her head to the direction of the voice. It was Kaito. His fists were clenched. He seemed angry. Being the president of the council, it was normal for him to react to such an inappropriate behaviour. "You're really disgraceful!"

The purple-haired guy sighed and finally released her. "Fine. But don't think you're done. I'll come back, Megurine." He winked and planted a moist kiss on her cheek. He left with a smirk. "You got the wrong idea. She was enjoying it." He said to Kaito before disappearing.

The bluenette rolled his eyes. He didn't believe it. He perfectly knew he was a player. He approached Luka with a soft smile. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

Luka nodded slowly and pushed on her uniform to replace it. She wondered how far he would have gone. Though, it did help to make her forget about how much the whole situation she was in was terrible. She wouldn't be able to face anyone anymore. She hadn't the intention of coming back to school.

"I think we need to talk..." Kaito murmured as he sheepishly scratched his cheek.

"About what?" Luka asked a bit too much coldly. She didn't mean to. He just helped her and she was being rude. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. The lump in her throat was becoming insupportable. She had difficulty restraining her tears.

Kaito seemed hesitant. He stepped back a bit and looked at the floor. "About Miku..."

Luka felt a sharp pain in her chest as she heard her name. She stayed silent and waited for him to continue. She didn't want to hear anything about her, but it seemed important. It couldn't be ignored.

"I thought I should tell you that she's the one who told everyone about _it_... The worst thing is that she seemed quite proud to tell it." He explained and ran his fingers in his hair, meeting with angry blue eyes. "She... I never thought she was that kind of girl. I was close to her those past few days, and her personality unexpectedly changed when you were suddenly absent. She started to act a bit arrogantly. It's so unlikely of her."

Luka clenched her fists so hard that they started to shake. Kaito was talking about Miku like he knew everything about her, but it wasn't what made her mad. It was the fact that it was confirmed: the tealette told everyone about it. "Thanks, Kaito." She whispered and left without saying anything else. Anger was burning her throat. She never felt this angry before. She didn't know what she was doing anymore. She couldn't even think properly. She entered the classroom and met with teal eyes. She was glaring at Miku. The petite girl lowered her head. She was clearly avoiding looking at her. "You're a devil, Hatsune Miku!" She shouted in a sharp voice. She didn't care about the stares she was getting. She had been unsure about hating her, but now she was certain. She didn't feel any pity for her anymore. Instead, she felt strong revulsion towards her. Miku stood up and ran away. There was no way Luka was going to let her. She rapidly rejoined her and pushed her against the wall. "You really are the worst! Are you happy now that everyone knows!?" She was strongly squeezing the girl's shoulders. The tealette was shaking in fear. She was covering her face. It was as if she was scared she would slap her. "I trusted you! I was ready to do everything for you and that's how you thank me..." Her breathing suddenly became harsh, quick, difficult, irregular… She was almost panting. She didn't feel alright. She knew what was going on. She hadn't eaten yesterday, she hadn't gotten enough sleep and the strong emotions she was feeling weren't helping at all. She felt dizzy. She couldn't even stand on her feet. _Not now..._ It wasn't the first time she had a sudden weakness. She leaned against Miku. She absolutely needed support. Their bodies were pressed against each other. They were really close. It really looked like an intimate hug. Luka's fast breathing was brushing against the tealette's neck. Her lips were almost touching it.

"W-What are you doing?" Miku whined and gasped loudly as she felt Luka's lips on her neck. It was only an accident, but the petite girl thought she did it on purpose. She didn't even think twice before abruptly pushing her away. "D-Don't touch me!" She screamed, seeming horrified.

The pinkette immediately lost her balance. She only remembered seeing Miku's scared expression before everything went black.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka slowly opened her eyes. The strong light was making her vision blurry. She slowly sat up and grimaced at the sudden pain. She had a headache. She put a hand on her forehead and looked around. She was at the infirmary. The nurse was there. She was sitting on a chair, legs crossed. She had a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked softly. "Maybe you should rest. It's not good for you to suddenly move."

The pinkette was confused. She didn't understand what happened. She tried to remember, but it was in vain. "What happened...?" She asked.

"You fainted. You look so pale. Are you properly taking care of yourself?"

It was then Luka remembered. Everyone knew about her secret. Gakupo had tried to touch her. Kaito had told her Miku proudly revealed she was into girls. She had been mad at her. She had been feeling weak and then... She clenched her fists. She remembered everything.

The nurse sighed as she didn't get any answers. "You should rest now. Your family will be there soon. I called them and they seemed really worried about you."

There was a long moment of silence. Luka was blankly staring at the floor. She had taken Miku as a support and accidentally brushed her neck with her lips. The tealette had pushed her away. She had seemed scared and... disgusted.

"You can come in." The nurse said as she looked at the door. Luka looked up. There was no one. She raised an eyebrow. "She seems worried about you, but she's probably too shy to come see you. She's the one who ran to search for help. She was really panicked."

Luka sighed. It was probably only one of her 'fans'. She stood up. She should at least thank her. She went at the entrance, and was suddenly faced with none other than Miku. Her eyes widened in shock. Was she the one who helped her? She couldn't believe it. After what she had said and done to her… she was still helping her. The tealette nervously played with one of her twintails and avoided looking at her. "I..." She started and took a deep breath. She was about to say something, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Thanks God, you're okay!" A male voice exclaimed.

It was Luka's father. His wife was with him. They both pulled their daughter into a tight hug. "We were so worried! Are you okay? What happened? Don't you need to rest more?" Her mother asked worriedly, looking at her daughter's face closely.

The pinkette didn't answer. She was looking at Miku as she was leaving. She wondered what she had wanted to tell her. Curiosity and worries were eating her alive. Why did she want to know that much? Why did Miku seem so sad? Why did she care? She didn't understand. After everything she had done, she was still caring. It was completely absurd. She was so tired. She wanted to hate her. She clenched her fists.

"I hate you, Hatsune Miku!"

The tealette suddenly froze. There was a long moment of silence.

"I hate you too..."

It sounded so weak, so sad. It was heartbreaking. Luka was confused. She didn't know what was going on anymore. She didn't know what she was feeling...

But she was still caring...

* * *

**A/N:** So much angst. If you hadn't noticed, this chapter is supposed to be a bit less depressing. Luka was cutting herself in the old version which resulted in making her feel weak. I thought it was too immature, too sudden, too depressing. So instead she fainted from hungriness, tiredness, panic and strong emotions. I thought it was more appropriate this way...

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello!

I was quite busy recently, but I've managed to write this chapter somehow.

I won't answer the reviews this time, I'm very sorry. I'm too tired. Next time... Probably. I apologize if it disappoints you. Still, thank you all! I really appreciate your comments. They're making me smile.

I'm not quite proud of this chapter...

Anyway, hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

**The New Student Can't Be This Cute! -Remake-**

_What Miku did is unforgivable. I will never forgive her for having told my deepest secret to everyone. Apparently, she had done it proudly, probably with a smile on her face. I thought I would finally be able to have a normal school life, but she betrayed me. She betrayed me like we've never been friends, just like she never cared about me. It's such a low behavior. I believed she would never do something of that sort, but I have been completely wrong. Where was the Miku I once loved? The sweet girl who wouldn't hurt a bug, who would smile shyly at me and blush easily... Maybe she had never existed. Maybe she had always been this way. Maybe I've been too blind to even see it. I'm telling myself that it's probably better not to know the truth. It will just hurt me even more._

_There's something bothering me. Why did she help me? The nurse told me she had been worried when I lost consciousness. It's troubling me greatly. If she really hates me, she wouldn't have searched for help. And what did she want to tell me? I want to know so much that it's the only thing in my mind. I barely get enough sleep. This strong curiosity is killing me inside..._

-Luka's diary

Luka abruptly woke up. She was covered in sweat, her lips were quivering, her cheeks were flushed. She whimpered and slowly sat up. It was like that almost every night. She was so tired of those dreams. She deeply wished she hadn't them. She could clearly remember Miku's naked form, the lustful and longing caresses she would give her, her petite body shivering at the simplest touches, the high-pitched moans, the heavy and loud breathing, the deep and hot kisses. It seemed so realistic, it was frightening. _Maybe I really am disgusting..._ She hugged her legs. Most of the time she would be the one on top, but on rare occasions, the tealette would be the one taking the lead. She preferred the other way around. It wasn't like it was real anyway. It was so pathetic to have those dreams after everything that happened. She didn't even understand why her heart fluttered each time she woke up. It really was idiotic.

She stood up and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself and absently touched her cheeks. They were still red. Her body was insanely hot. It was itching. Her panties were dirtied. She took a long, ragged breath. She was clearly turned on. _Yeah, maybe Miku is right after all. Disgusting would be the right word to describe me..._ She wanted to laugh at her own reflection. "You're weird, Luka. Why can't you just be like the other girls, huh?" She asked to herself, a sly and mysterious smile parting her lips. She was going mad. She was so tired of everything that she started to believe she really wasn't normal.

She took her school uniform and a new pair of lace underwear. She started to dress. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay home. She didn't want people to laugh at her, she didn't want to see Miku. She told her parents that she would like to transfer school again, but they refused. She hadn't told them why. They were still unaware about her sexuality. Even though she was sure they would accept her, she was scared of rejection. She was afraid they would see her differently. Heck, she didn't even tell Luki. He learned it because of the way she looked at girls. When there was a hot guy and a beautiful woman in the same room, Luka's eyes would automatically be on the female.

She washed her face with cold water and put on some perfume before going downstairs. Her brother was chatting with a young woman. She had short brown hair and she was wearing a peaceful look. Once Luka stepped in the living room, they looked at her.

"You're right, Luki. Your sister is a hottie." The girl said with a captivating smile, her eyes examining Luka from head to toe.

Intimidated, the pinkette instantly looked away, her timid side showing up. She had no idea who she was and she wasn't exactly pleased about being called a 'hottie' by a stranger. It was kind of crude.

Luki sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Luka, this is Meiko, the girl I talked to you about a few days ago." He explained with a gentle smile.

The pinkette blinked in surprise and met with curious brown eyes. Her brother told her that he would introduce her someone she might like, someone that would make her forget about Miku and that, if everything turned out alright, would like her back. Luka thought it could be a good idea, but she didn't think so anymore. Meiko wasn't her type at all. She liked cute, shy, delicate and smaller girls, but this woman was the complete contrast. Uncomfortable, she went to sit on the sofa, followed closely by Meiko.

"Well... I'm going to leave you two alone." Luki declared as he went into the kitchen. Luka perfectly knew that he would still keep an eye on them.

There was a long and awkward silence in which the pinkette could feel Meiko's eyes on her. She was carefully looking at her; her whole body was being watched by curious eyes. Luka stared at the floor. She kind of understood why Miku never liked it when she looked at her.

"You're really pretty. You look like a doll." The brownette complimented her and put a hand on her thigh as if it would be normal to do so even though they didn't even know each other yet.

Luka chewed on her lower lip. It felt wrong. Why would she intimately touch her already? More importantly, why would Luki introduce such a person? It was a bit confusing to say the least. She wasn't used to it. It was the first time a woman touched her like that. "T-Thank you..." She stammered and hastily looked at the hour. She didn't have much time left before school. She didn't know if she was disappointed or relieved. She didn't want to stay with her, but she didn't like the thought of going to school either.

Meiko raised an eyebrow. "You're not very talkative. Is everything alright?" She asked, her hand stroking her skin, causing the pinkette to wince.

"I-I'm fine, I-I'm just..."

The brown-haired woman sighed heavily and gave up. She stopped her persistent caresses. Luka wasn't interested in her at all. It was pretty obvious. "You already have someone in mind, huh?" She guessed with a bored look.

Luka stared at her unbelievably. "Not really..." She spoke lowly. She waited for a bit and stood up. "I've been rejected recently. My friend didn't accept me." She admitted, not knowing why she was telling her that. It felt kind of nice to be talking to someone who was actually like her.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Meiko whispered and crossed her legs. She shot her a kind smile and averted her eyes to look at the window. "It happened to me too in the past. But don't worry, you'll eventually find the right person. You're still young. You'll probably still have a lot of deceptions, but one day, you'll find that person who will make you happy and it will feel like everything you've been through was only a preparation for that moment. You're not alone. There are a lot of girls like us."

Luka's breath got caught in her throat. Somehow, Meiko's words really reassured her. The huge weight on her shoulders was removed. Maybe that woman wasn't that bad, after all. "You're right. Thank you." She smiled softly.

"Don't mention it." Meiko replied. "You look prettier with a smile. I'm kind of glad I was finally able to see one. You look so sad, dear."

The pinkette's cheeks became slightly red at the compliment. She felt like she could become close to her, but not as much as becoming lovers. "I'm still heartbroken. I'm sorry, I'm not ready for a relationship yet, but I would like to know you more."

"Sure." The brownette stood up and gave her phone number. "Call whenever you would want to talk or hang out."

"I will." Luka nodded and looked around. As she thought, Luki was secretly peeping on them. It seemed like he was making sure everything was alright._ I honestly couldn't get a better brother..._ He was always there for her. Ever since they were little, they always had been close. Needless to say that they did have a good sister-brother relationship. She looked at Meiko. "I should go. I don't want to be late for class. See you another time."

The young woman smiled and waved at her as she left. She went to see Luki and rolled her eyes. "You were peeping the whole time, weren't you?" She asked with an amused grin.

The pink-haired guy sighed as he was discovered. "Just wanting to make sure everything was fine. So? How do you find her?" He inquired, arms crossed. He seemed serious.

"I'm not her type. She didn't even look at me. She seems a bit distant. I don't think it will work, but I bet I could become friends with her, at least." Meiko murmured. "The girl who broke her heart... She really loved her, didn't she?"

Luki looked at the floor and pursed his lips. He didn't want to talk about it. It was a sensitive subject for him too. "She did. Honestly, when she was friends with her, she seemed so happy. I've never seen her like that. She would talk about her with so much enthusiasm that she could hardly stop babbling. Afterward, she would apologize for having gotten carried away." He smiled to himself. Though, his expression soon seemed angry. "I've seen her falling for her. When Miku was at our house, Luka was always looking at her with tenderness and love reflected in her eyes. I knew something bad would happen. I tried to warn her, but Luka... she still kissed her without her permission. I understand why Miku was mad at her because of it. It's totally understandable, but I've never thought she would treat Luka like that... After everything she had done to her, she called her disgusting! And apparently, she told everyone at their school!" He almost shouted, fists clenched. "I will never allow her to come close to Luka again."

Meiko silently listened and nodded in acknowledgment. She understood why the pinkette had such a sad look on her face now. "It will just make her stronger and eventually she'll realize that it's better to keep her distance with some people." She paused and absently looked at the door. "What if she still loves her?"

Luki's eyes widened in shock. He didn't think about it. "There's no way... How could she still like her after everything that happened?"

"Love is more complicated than you think, dear."

Luka's brother didn't like the thought of it. It would just mean her sister was far from being out of her suffering yet...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka was mind-absently listening to the teacher. Everything went better than she thought. Some people weren't talking to her anymore, but there were still a few students who admired her and didn't hesitate to stick with her. A lot of girls would give her a disdainful and disapproval look and then they would whisper between each other, but that was about it. It didn't avoid her from being extremely anxious. She couldn't even concentrate. Her hands were shaking, her breathing was slightly irregular. She hated the thought of everyone knowing it. She had the feeling they were staring and laughing at her.

She looked around. She was relieved to see they were all listening to the teacher carefully. By accident, she met with Miku's eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized the tealette had been staring at her. Though, she immediately looked away. The pinkette's emotions churn in a mixture of disappointment and irritation. She didn't get it. It was so confusing and she wished she could understand. Why was she even feeling this way? She bit her lip and noticed Gakupo was seductively grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and shot him a cold look. He just winked at her.

The rest of the course went pretty well. She would look at Miku's direction from time to time. Someone threw a piece of paper on her desk. The tealette hesitantly look at it. Her eyes widened in shock and her hands started to shake so much that it was clearly visible. Luka knew what was going on as she heard chuckles. She was being bullied again. The pinkette's fists clenched. It pissed her off. Why were they doing that? She didn't do anything to them! More importantly, why did she even care? She should just be glad that Miku was getting what she deserved, but it wasn't the case. She wasn't able to hate her. It was absurd, completely ridiculous. It didn't take her a lot of time before hating her old friend. Miku had done worse and her feelings wouldn't even disappear. It was tiring.

After a long moment, the petite girl abruptly stood up and stormed out of the classroom. What the girls wrote on the paper must have affected her a lot. She would never run away like that. She would only lower her head in shame. Luka's chest felt heavy. She was really worried. It was stupid of her. She felt concerned about the girl who betrayed her and broke her heart.

The teacher sighed and scolded the students who were at fault. He went to take the paper and read it. He didn't seem pleased. "You're all immature brats!" He snapped. He was obviously angry. "Bullying a defenseless girl, just because she's different from you...!"

Luka was taken aback. The students seemed a bit guilty now. They apologized weakly. It didn't take a long time before it was forgotten. He continued his teaching even though he was still angry.

When it was break time, the pinkette immediately went to her usual spot. The music room. She entered it and heaved a long sigh of relief. At least, she wouldn't have to deal with people. It was only a matter of time before the day would end. She soon froze as she heard high-pitched sobbings. She turned her head and noticed Miku was there. She was hugging her legs, her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. She was in such a pitiful state. Luka felt like she received a punch in the stomach, taking her breath away. "Miku..." She whispered without thinking.

The tealette finally looked up. She seemed shocked at first, but her face soon showed up some anger. Her eyes were red and glassy. "Go away!" She shouted in a broken voice, tears endlessly running down her cheeks. "This is your entire fault!"

If Luka was feeling worried just a moment ago, now she was feeling some kind of annoyance. She didn't understand why she would be at fault, and she didn't honestly think that it was the case. "If they bully you, it has nothing to do with me!" She snapped. She couldn't control her anger. "You deserve what they have done to you anyway."

Miku's facial features immediately changed. It almost seemed like her words just slapped her. She stood up and went to face her. "Do you know what they wrote on the paper, Luka!? Do you just know!?"

Luka was left speechless. She only stared at her, keeping an emotionless face. She was starting to feel guilty for what she just shouted. The tealette seemed emotionally destroyed. Her whole body was quivering. It almost seemed she wouldn't be able to stand on her feet.

"They all think I'm like you! Just because we once have been close, they think we had that kind of disgusting relationship!"

The pinkette made a step back. The word 'disgusting' again. It hit her right at heart. Her throat was burning. It was enough to make her feel weak. "It's your own fault... not mine..." She whispered lowly. "You're the one who told everyone..."

Miku angrily pushed her against the wall. Their faces were close. She could feel the tealette's heavy breathing stroking her cheek. "This is your fault for being that way!" She cried, her head suddenly resting on Luka's chest. "I-If you wouldn't have... i-if you were straight, everything would have been alright..."

Luka gasped. Slender arms were wrapped around her, pulling her into an embrace. She tensed up. She didn't understand. It was confusing. Her heart started accelerating. The tealette was hugging her. Her peach perfume invaded her nostrils. Her small chest was pressed against her stomach. It was just like before.

"I'm leaving..." Miku suddenly murmured. "I won't be coming to school anymore. I'm tired of all the bullying..."

The pinkette's brain refused to work. She was so confused. She couldn't even utter a word. Her breath got caught in her throat as the hug tightened. It felt so wrong and right at the same time.

"Goodbye, Luka..." She whispered and slowly broke the embrace. She looked at her intensively as if she was trying to keep a last image of her. She went out of the room, head down.

Luka immediately leaned against the wall as if she was afraid her legs wouldn't be able to support her anymore. Why did she hug her if she found her disgusting? Why did she tell her that? She didn't understand at all, but her heart was broken for the second time.

She wouldn't be seeing Miku anymore... But maybe it was better this way, after all. She should just leave and stop making her feel everything. She would be free. Still, a part of her didn't want to let her go... She wanted to understand her, she wanted to understand why she was acting this way.

But it was over now. She would never know.

* * *

**A/N:** Miku's POV... Soon.

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey!

Already a new chapter. It was honestly hard to write it. It's not easy to describe things in Miku's POV, but I've managed to do it, haha. It was really fun to write. Chapters will mostly be on Miku's POV from now on, so you should get used to it. Not always, though.

If some of you guys think I have a beta-reader -just like in the old version-, I do not. Remember how bad the first and second chapter of the old version was? That was me, without any beta-reader, three years ago.

As promised, I will answer to reviews.

**sgtranglin:** Ah, thank you! Glad to always see a review from you. You're often the first one to comment too. I always appreciate the first review, haha.

**Truna:** Fufu, I like putting cliffhangers. Thank you for your kind words!

**Yami-chan:** Yeah, I knew a eReader could use internet. It just seemed weird that you could buy books without using internet. Don't worry about Luka being all depressed, you should worry more about Miku... *dark chuckles* Anyway, thanks for your review, my friend. They're always appreciated.

**Manga-Artist108: **Hehe, thanks. I'm sorry if it broke your heart a little. Always glad to see a review from you.

**Le3k4Br4i****ns: **Aw, thanks a lot.

**Acturus:** Yes, Miku's POV, finally! Hope not to deceive you with it! Thanks for your review!

**Takogirl:** Really? I don't think it was that sad, or maybe I'm the heartless one, haha.

**Aerosophical: **Mm, you probably worry too much. Do I look like the kind of person who would do heartless things to Miku? Oh wait, maybe. Haha. Anyway, thank you! Your reviews are always a pleasure to read.

**Ali STOS:** I really like your thoughts, but I can't tell you if you're right or not. Better if I don't spoil. Anyway, thanks for your review!

**Shannykitty:** I always appreciate that kind of review! It made me really happy. I'm really glad to know that my improvements are really noticeable. I was also worried about the fact people would find it boring to read it again, so I'm kind of relieved to learn it's not the case for your part. Really, thank you!

**Asagi-chan:** I'm really sorry! I kind of forgot your birthday... Still, happy late birthday! Hope you're not mad at me for having forgotten about it... Anyway, thanks.

**Im A Stalker:** Haha, we'll see about that. No, don't faint! D: I like reading your reviews, it would be a shame not reading them anymore.

**Erika-The-Unicorn:** Your review made me giggle a bit. I'm sorry for all the angst (it's not over yet). I hope I updated soon enough, haha.

**One-x-Three:** Jesus, that rhythm! Made me laugh a bit. And aw, thank you. It happens that I look at the old version, yes, but I try to do it as less as possible. I didn't do it for this chapter. Anyway thank you!

**Rinny-Chan:** I'm not heartless or anything of that sort, but it's nice to know I almost made you cry. Thanks!

* * *

**The New Student Can't Be This Cute! -Remake- **

Miku's eyelids were heavy; they were flinching. She was so tired. She felt like she could fall asleep at any moment, but she couldn't do this. She told Kaito that he could come at her house today. He should be here soon now. It had been several weeks since she last saw him. She abandoned school, after all, so it was only natural that they couldn't see each other as often as before. She just couldn't deal with the persistent bullying. She mostly stayed home all day; watching television, reading books or magazines, surfing on the net. She was a bit anxious about seeing him. She had a crush on him, and it wouldn't disappear even if she tried to. _I have no chance with someone like him..._ He was so kind-hearted, and on top of that, he was handsome. He was pretty popular around girls._ There's no way he would choose me... _She stood up from her bed and absently combed her long twintails. She still wanted to look cute for him. She wanted him to see her as a girl he could date and not just as a friend.

She heaved a sigh. Her tiredness was noticeable. She had bloodshot eyes and visible black circles under them. She almost looked pitiful. She stepped into the bathroom and tried to hide her imperfections with some makeup. She soon grimaced. I_f I were a guy, I wouldn't even hang out with myself..._ Her self-consciousness was getting worse. She had nobody to tell her she was cute _anymore_. Luka would often compliment her appearance with a soft, gentle smile on her face, telling her she was the cutest. She winced slightly at the thought. _All she wanted was to touch me..._ It was pretty obvious now. She clearly remembered the longing stares she would give her. She would look at her legs when she was wearing skirts, she would look at her chest when she was wearing a tight shirt, she would look at her whole body intensively. Miku's lower lip quivered. All this time, since the first day they became friends, Luka had those _repugnant_ desires for her.

She never once thought the pinkette was into that kind of stuff. She didn't suspect it, even if there were many things that made it clear. Luka was a lesbian. She wanted to be with girls, she wanted to kiss them, touch them... Miku dropped the comb she was holding, and covered her face with shaky hands. It was so wrong. The thought was sending her shivers of disgust. She angrily kicked a stuffed animal on the floor. Luka stole her first kiss. She never wanted it to be this way. Not with a girl.

And now, everyone thought Miku was like her. They all thought they had a special relationship since they were always seen together and since they seemed really close. She remembered the words on the paper. They told her to go to hell, that such a failure shouldn't even be alive. It emotionally destroyed her. Afterwards, Luka told her she deserved what they have done. It made her feel even more miserable. The pinkette was always the one comforting her when she was being bullied, but now it was gone. She was all alone. She dug her nails into her skin and let out a high-pitched whimper at the soft pain.

She then heard gentle and hesitant knocks on the door. "I'm coming!" Miku shouted and hastily headed to the door. She opened it, and smiled brightly as she saw Kaito. She stepped aside to let him in. "I missed you..." She spoke softly and went to hug him.

He chuckled and patted the girl on her head. "I missed you too." He said with a grin. "I bought some cakes. Hope you're hungry."

The tealette didn't even think about eating today, and it was already afternoon. Her stomach finally grumbled as she could smell the sweet perfume of cakes. "Let's eat them in my room." She suggested and made him a gesture of the hand, telling him to follow her. Whenever she was with Kaito, there was always something missing. It made her feel a bit empty and lonely. She had much more fun with Luka. She wasn't even going to deny it, but she refused to be close to her anymore.

"Your parents aren't home?" He asked with a frown. It was rather empty. Most of the lights were off.

Miku sat on her bed and eagerly pat it for him to sit next to her. "I've never seen my father and my mother is always working." She simply explained. She didn't even know her father's name. She didn't know anything about him. When she asked questions about it to her mother, she would shrug it off.

Kaito seemed worried. He hesitantly caressed the tealette's cheek with back of his hand. "Are you lonely?" He asked with a concerned voice.

Miku unexpectedly felt uncomfortable with the feeble touch. She slowly shook her head and forced a smile. "I'm fine..." She lied. She honestly had never felt this lonely before. It was almost killing her. She was kind of glad she had at least someone who was there for her, worrying for her. "You don't have to worry, Kaito. I'm glad you're here..." She whispered.

The bluenette sheepishly looked away and removed his hand from her cheek. He took the box of cakes and showed it to her. "Ladies first." He said with a captivating smile.

Miku chuckled at his gallantry. After hesitating a lot between the chocolate and vanilla one, she finally decided to take the cheese cake. She bit down into it, relishing the sweet taste of the cream. It felt like it had been an eternity since she last enjoyed food. It didn't take her a long time before she finished eating it, letting out satisfied hums. "It tastes so good!" She exclaimed in pure delight and licked her fingers to clean them off. She soon stopped and lowered her head in shame. She got carried away and ate without any elegance. And in front of Kaito! Her cheeks turned bright red as she refused to look at him, too embarrassed.

He laughed, finding the situation quite funny. "Well, at least, I'm glad that you enjoyed it." He grinned playfully.

Miku blushed even more at the sudden teasing. She crossed her arms and pretended to sulk. It made her think about how Luka used to tease her often. And when she was going too far, she would poke her cheek and apologize. She sighed, but soon tensed up as she felt warm breathing on her cheek. Upon realizing that Kaito was close to her, she completely froze. _What is he doing...?_ She felt lips on her skin -right next to her mouth. He just kissed her! It wasn't a kiss on the lips -well, almost, but still! She turned to face him, entirely shocked at the sudden gesture.

Kaito scratched his cheek. "I'm sorry, you were just so cute that I couldn't resist..." He explained a bit timidly.

Miku absently touched her cheek. She felt somewhat disappointed. She expected her heart to beat wildly, her body to grow warm. She wanted to feel the butterflies in her stomach. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. She didn't feel anything at all. Her eyes suddenly started tearing up. It wasn't a crush. It wasn't love. She didn't understand. "Please, leave..." She whispered lowly.

Kaito seemed alarmed. He stood up. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to..." He murmured sadly.

"Leave!" Miku shouted without thinking twice. Guilt soon invaded her as she saw how heartbroken he seemed. She was about to apologize, but he took his coat and left without saying another word.

She curled up on her bed. The situation was very similar to when Luka kissed her. She told her to go away like that. She felt terrible. Was she going to lose Kaito too? She just had been really mean to him while he always had been awfully kind to her. She should have been gentler. She had been too confused; she hadn't been able to think properly before talking. Though, one thing was sure: she didn't like Kaito the way she thought she did. She probably only felt admiration for him. Nothing more. She wished it wasn't the case. She wanted to love him, but she knew it wasn't something she could decide. She wanted to cry.

She looked at her hands. There was still cream on them. She went to wash them, and an unusual thought crossed her mind. She absently caressed one of her fingers. _I wonder how two girls have sex... _There were probably a lot of tender caresses and attentions. Maybe it was like when they touched themselves, but instead, someone was doing it for them. She averted her eyes. She brought a shaky hand to her hot face, troubled and bothered. _It should be between a guy and a girl. Not two girls or two boys._ She needed fresh air. She didn't feel alright. It was a feeling she couldn't quite describe. Her body was all hot.

She took her long coat and wrapped a fluffy, white scarf around her neck and stepped outside. It was really cold. It was even snowing a little bit. It was a rare sight. She looked at the ground and put her hands in her pockets, trying to warm them. White smoke was coming out of her mouth. People seemed more cheerful than usual. It was always this way before Christmas. Kids were laughing and playing, parents had their hands full of gifts. Miku realized how her childhood hadn't completely been the same as other children. Sometimes, she was even alone during the holidays, but she didn't complain about it. Her mother was often busy. It couldn't be helped.

She entered a jewelry store and looked at the bracelets. There were many of them she wanted, but she couldn't afford them. A necklace suddenly caught her attention. It was in silver and it was decorated with a pink butterfly. She caressed it with the tip of her fingers. She really wanted it. However, the price made her grimace. It costed way too much. Disappointed, she went to look for something else. Though, she suddenly froze as she heard a recognizable, angelic voice. She looked around. Luka was there. Her breath got caught in her throat. She almost forgot how alluring and attractive she was. She was standing out in the store. _Why do I have to see her now? _The town wasn't big, so it wasn't really a surprise to suddenly meet her. There was a young woman with her. She had short brown hair and was taller than the pinkette. They were looking at expensive rings. They seemed to have a lot of fun.

Miku looked down. She felt a sharp in her chest. It almost seemed like the air was suffocating. She glanced back at them and suddenly noticed that the two women were looking at her. Luka immediately averted her eyes. It looked like she wanted to leave as soon as possible. She was obviously panicked. The other female at her side kept on staring at the tealette. She had a calm expression on her face. She was frowning and looking at her from head to toe. A smirk unexpectedly parted her lips. She abruptly pulled a surprised Luka into an embrace and whispered something into her ear. Miku's eyes widened in shock. They were so close. The brownette was intimately caressing Luka's back, and she seemed to murmur her some sweet and gentle words. They almost looked like a couple.

Miku felt like she forgot how to breathe for an instant. Was she Luka's girlfriend? She didn't like it. It was so wrong. _Two girls shouldn't touch each other like this, especially not Luka..._ _She shouldn't do this... _She wanted to leave, but her body refused to move. The pink-haired girl took the brownette's hand and rapidly headed to the door, head down.

Without thinking, Miku quickly followed them. She didn't know what she was doing. She was confused. She reached out Luka's empty hand and grasped it. The touch of her soft skin was electrifying, as if traveling up her body, going through her spine. "Luka..." Her mouth spoke on its own.

The pinkette stayed silent and slowly turned around. She stared at Miku for a moment, her face showing deep confusion and sadness. "Why can't you just disappear from my life..." She whispered weakly. She seemed exhausted. It looked like she didn't want to deal with her.

The tealette's chest felt heavy. "I..." She didn't know what to say. She wanted to rebuke her for having a girlfriend, but a part of her wanted her to stay with her. She felt so lonely, so empty.

Luka waited impatiently. Seeing that no answer was coming out from her mouth, she freed her hand and started to leave. "Please, leave me alone..." She spoke in a wavering voice.

A lump started to form in Miku's throat. She didn't want Luka to leave. She would be all alone. Kaito wouldn't probably want to talk to her anymore. She missed her ex-friend's kindness, her teasing, her warm hugs, the special smiles she would give only to her. She really missed her... Tears formed in her eyes. She didn't know how to make her stay. She clenched her fists. She knew a word that would make her stop walking. "Disgusting..." She said it loud enough for her to hear. It was the only way to have her attention.

Luka's body quivered at the single word. The woman beside her angrily looked at Miku. Her face was red from anger. "What's wrong with you, kid!?" She shouted. "Luka only wanted your damn happiness! She truly cared about you! And you treat her like that only because she's different from you!? Aren't you the disgusting one for not accepting her after everything she had done to you!?"

"M-Meiko, let's just leave..."

"That kind of behavior really pisses me off. Those freaking homophobes..." Meiko mumbled, not listening to Luka.

Miku's mouth was slightly agape. Guilt started to wash over her, giving way to a breathless feeling. She tried to say something, but her vocal chords refused to work. She didn't want this. "L-Luka... Don't leave me alone..." She said it in such a low, quiet voice that she was sure they didn't hear her.

Luka almost ran away, and Meiko immediately followed behind, with a concerned expression on her face.

Miku's vision was blurry from tears. She really didn't want this.

* * *

**A/N: **Angst again...

I don't know if you guys noticed it, but I have utterly no idea what's the difference between 'that' and 'this'. I tried to do some researches on the internet, but I still don't get it...

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey!

Um... There isn't anything major yet, but I wonder if I should change the rating to M now, since there are more sex references than before. I'm afraid to shock some of you guys if you only want to read fluffy and cute stuff. Anyway, I already gave a warning that it will be rated M, so you should already be aware of it.

Anyway...

**Manga-Artist108:** Aw, thank you. I'm glad to learn it was the most enjoyable chapter for you so far.

**Truna:** Haha, things make sense, but they don't at the same time? Mm... Maybe you'll understand more in this chapter. Thanks!

**Yami-chan: **I can clearly imagine how annoying it can be... But, at least, you got your electronics back, right? Anyways, thanks, little doggy of mine.

**Kenat-sama:** Oh, it's fine! I don't expect everyone to review all the chapters. I know you're still a loyal reader anyway and that makes me already happy.

**sgtranglin:** Thank you! I'm glad you like the changes and that you're enjoying the story. I'm still unsure about 'this' and 'that', but thanks for telling me.

**Asagi-chan:** I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. I felt really bad for not having remembered your birthday. It's really mean of me, and that's why I apologize to you... I hope you can forgive me.

**Crunchy pie:** Yet another name I prefer not to question. xD Anyway, your review actually makes sense, and your words make me happy. Thank you. Though, I don't mind if it doesn't. You're still fun to read.

**Takogirl:** Haha, I don't think there is something wrong you. You're probably just emotionnally sensitive and I think that's a compliment.

**Acturus: **Yeah, I also thought it's pretty similar to 'ceci' and 'cela' as well. And aw, thank you. That's really sweet. I have a random question, don't feel obliged to answer, though. Are you also from Québec? Just curious.

**yuidesu:** Ah, you don't have to worry much about the Kaito x Miku and the Meiko x Luka. They aren't really pairings that I like much either. I'm also a proud Negitoro fan. But I'm glad that you like how I deal with Miku's feelings. I was a bit uncertain about it. And yes, fortunately, Miku won't move to Tokyo this time. Thanks a lot for this review!

**Aerosophical:** You're absolutely right. I don't understand people when they think that as well. It doesn't make any sense. Whatever the gender is, everyone can have the same thoughts. Oh well. And thank you for explaining how to use 'this' and 'that'. I think I'm understanding a little bit more now.

**Luschka:** Haha, your review made me laugh a bit. I also think Miku and Luka only belong to each other, but I'm still pairing them up with others... I didn't forget you or I don't think I did. Either way, thank you for your review!

**CatManager:** I should probably say that I really liked your review. It made me happy and you really helped me for 'this' and 'that'. I do understand it a little bit more now and it's thanks to you. Thank you for your kind review.

**xtotaldarkness:** I also think relationship with problems are the best. It's always nice to see them together at last. Anyway, thank you for you kind words.

**Cie Myilweic:** Always glad to know I make my readers cry. Even if it's just a little bit. Thanks!

**Erika-The-Unicorn:** *Laughs* Not sure if I should laugh or feel bad about it. But hey, I'm glad I'm glad that the feels are reaching you that much. xD

**One-x-Three:** I think I understand a bit more now. I'm still unsure, but it did help a bit, so thank you.

**Flopy:** Je ne comprends pas tellement plus, effectivement, mais merci quand même. C'est apprécié !

* * *

**The New Student Can't Be This Cute! -Remake-**

Miku's lower lip quivered. Her heart was beating so hard that she could almost hear it. She took a hold of her shirt, tightly squeezing it in her hand. Her body felt so hot. She could barely breathe as the new, unknown feeling washed over her without any warning. It was almost suffocating. It happened so fast. She did some quick researches on the net about two girls being in a relationship. She bitterly regretted her decision. It was fine, at first; some women were just talking about their experiences with the same gender, saying that it was wonderful, that their girlfriends were being extremely sweet and attentive with them. But then, she read that long paragraph about sex. The woman explained everything in detail; the important exchange of caresses and kisses, how they used their fingers and tongues to pleasure their beloved one... Miku was now sure to know almost everything about how two girls had sex. It was why she was currently troubled and confused. She felt an unknown, warm and feverish feeling into her chest, which was going through her stomach and down there. She tightened her legs together, fidgeted and took a shaky breath. She really wondered if Luka wanted to do these kinds of things to her. Her stares were so intense, sometimes, that it almost looked like she wanted to eat her. Maybe she did. Maybe she wanted to caress her everywhere -even on her most intimate places. The pinkette's fingers were so long, but still so delicate and feminine. Surely, her touches would be... A sudden shiver ran up her spine at her thoughts. She brought a trembling hand to her face._ Ah... what's wrong with me..._ She didn't know what she was thinking anymore. She closed her eyes, and caressed her arm with her fingertips, imagining Luka's fingers. It was giving her chills. It was electrifying. Her body was reacting so much. Her hand went under her shirt, eagerly stroking her stomach. She shivered.

"Miku, come eat before it gets cold!"

The tealette then snapped out of her reverie. "I-I'll be here in a moment..." She murmured and stood up. Her heart was racing, her body was still insanely hot. She bit her lip. She wondered how far she would have gone if her mother wouldn't have interrupted her thoughts. She even felt a certain wetness between her legs. Her most intimate spot itched for touches. She went towards her drawer and shamefully took a pair of panties. She stepped into the bathroom and quickly changed herself. She couldn't believe it. She was turned on. She just touched herself, imagining another girl caressing her. And not just anyone. Luka. She needed to calm down. She took several deep breaths. It was just curiosity. She wasn't into this for real. It would go away. She wanted to believe it would. She didn't want this. She didn't want this of another woman.

She looked at the black and elegant nightgown with the corner of her eyes. The pinkette forgot it the last time she came to sleep at her house. She had looked charming in it, almost seductive. It had been showing so much of her white skin. She remembered of having stared at her, but anyone would have been. She was so pretty, after all. It was enough to make men drool and women jealous. She slowly took it and hesitantly sniffed it. It smelled lilies. One of Luka's perfumes. She held it against her chest. "Luka..." She whispered huskily. She missed her. She felt so lonely and helpless without her. A tear rolled down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away. It wasn't the right moment to be crying.

She put the nightgown on the counter and absently looked at it. Luka had a girlfriend now. She didn't need her anymore. She wasn't sure if that Meiko was her lover, but they seemed so close. She remembered how the brownette touched her. It looked so intimate, and they had been holding hands. Just like a couple would. Her chest felt heavy. She felt like her body was burning from acid. It wasn't jealousy. It couldn't be.

Miku sighed and headed to the kitchen. Why wasn't she able to remove Luka from her mind? It was bothering her. She sat down at the table. Her mother didn't even look at her. It was always awkward between them. They didn't have a good daughter-mother relationship. They would rarely talk and would never hang out together. The tealette silently started to eat. She didn't feel at ease around her. She didn't think her mother was very happy that she was living with her. She didn't seem to care much about her. She wondered sometimes if she wasn't just some kind of accident. Maybe her mother didn't want to have a child and accidentally became pregnant. It was the only explanation she could find. "Mom...?" She hesitated a bit, looking up at her. When she was sure she got her attention, she cleared her dry throat. "What do you think of homosexuality?" She never heard her opinion about it before, so she was rather curious.

Her mother's eyes widened in shock. She almost chocked on her food as she looked at her daughter, her mouth slightly agape. "Miku, are you...?"

The tealette abruptly shook her head, panicked that she would think something of that sort. "N-No! Of course not!" She exclaimed defensively. She exhaled deeply and looked down at her plate. "I just want to know what you think, that's all."

The woman heaved a sigh of relief and took a bit before wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Homosexuality shouldn't exist." She finally replied. "Love should be between a man and a woman. I mean, why a man or a woman would be sexually attracted to the same gender? It doesn't make any sense."

Miku averted her eyes. It seemed like her mother was against it. She wasn't really surprised about it. "What would you do if I was a... um..." She was uncomfortable about saying the word. She thought it was rather offensive in some way.

Her mother raised an eyebrow. She found it weird that her daughter would be asking such questions. It was unusual. "Miku, be honest. Are you gay?" She asked seriously, almost with severity in her voice.

The tealette was breathless with shock. She didn't expect her to ask it directly. "I..." She nervously played with her fingers. "I don't know..." She admitted after a long moment of silence. She then started tearing up. "T-There's that girl... I'm always thinking about her... a-and lately I have really weird thoughts... She's..."

"Miku, stop! I don't want to hear anything." Her mother spoke sternly. She was gripping her fork so strongly that her knuckles were white. "It's really disgraceful! Aren't you ashamed of yourself? For God's sake, get rid of those feelings!"

The petite girl's throat tightened. Why did she even tell her? Of course she wouldn't accept it. She felt so terrible. Her mother, the woman who gave her birth, would see her differently only because of her choice of romance? She felt a knot in her stomach. "You never cared about me anyway..." She murmured. She went into the bathroom and took Luka's nightgown. Without even glancing at her mother, she went outside, angrily slamming the door behind her. She wasn't even sure of her sexuality; she was just confused. But she now understood the pinkette's feelings. Rejection hurt so much. It was unbearable. She deeply regretted what she had done to Luka. She wasn't even sure why she did it. She had been too shocked; she never thought her friend would have been that way. She truly didn't accept her at first, but more time passed, more she knew she had been stupid to act that way. She lost someone who cared about her, she lost the person who wanted to make her happy more than anything. "Luka..." She sobbed and held the nightgown against her, the heady perfume of lilies embracing her. She needed her.

She ran to reach the pinkette's house. She didn't care about the stares she was getting. After all, it was rather normal that she was getting a lot of attention; she was bare foot and she wasn't wearing a coat even though it was so cold outside. Still, she didn't care. At the moment, the only thing she wanted and needed was to see Luka. She wanted to see her so much that it was oppressing. She was grateful about the fact that she wasn't living very far from her. Once she reached the Megurine household, she impatiently knocked on the door, waiting anxiously for an answer. She wished it would be Luka, but she was disappointed when she saw her brother. He seemed extremely shocked to see her.

"Let me see Luka..." She whispered pleadingly.

Luki narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Do you honestly think that I will let you see her after everything you have done?" He asked a bit angrily.

Miku pursed her lips. His words just punched her on the stomach, taking her breath away. She understood why he was angry at her. After all, what she had done was pretty much unacceptable. "I-I'm not here to hurt her... I promise... I just really want to see her..." She said almost in a murmur. She deeply wished to see her even if it was just for a few seconds.

Luki ran his fingers in his hair. He hesitated, then sighed. "You can't. Please, just leave already. I highly doubt Luka wants to see you anyway." He paused for a moment and clenched his fists. "And do you think I will believe you? You humiliated her, you betrayed her, you hurt her so much, and now you're telling me that you want to see her?"

The tealette gulped. She was perfectly aware of it. It made her feel terribly guilty. "Please... I'll do anything just to see her." She spoke in a shaky voice.

After a long moment of hesitation, Luki finally stepped aside and let her in. "She's in her room, but I'm warning you: if you hurt her, I won't hesitate to grab you and throw you outside."

Miku wasn't listening to him anymore. She was allowed to see Luka and that was all that mattered. She quickly went upstairs. Her heart was beating both from excitement and nervousness. Her hands were moist. Her breathing was slightly harsh. She opened the door without knocking. She was so hasty to see her that she didn't care anymore. Though, she soon froze. Luka was sat on her bed. She was absently looking at the floor. She had been crying. Her eyes were red. They were shining from tears. She seemed lost and completely exhausted. The tealette's breath got caught in her throat. She knew why she was in such a pitiful state. It was her fault.

"Luka..." Miku spoke softly.

The pinkette's eyes widened in shock. It seemed like she just realized Miku was here. She stood up and stepped back. She hesitantly looked at the petite girl. "W-What are you doing here?" Her voice was raspy and low.

The tealette slowly approached her. _I came to see you..._ But she just couldn't admit it. She deposed the nightgown on her bedside table. "I-I came to give it back to you... Y-You forgot it the last time you slept at my house..." She stammered. She was so nervous. Her heart was fluttering. She was almost feeling dizzy. Luka was avoiding looking at her. Her whole body was shaking. She looked panicked. _Does she think I'm here to hurt her?_ Miku came closer to her, her lips tugging into a reassuring smile. "Luka, I..." She stretched her hands to put them on her shoulders, but Luka flinched away with a scared expression.

The tealette's face fell. She dropped her hands to her sides. Another rejection. Luka didn't want her. She was scared of her. Maybe she even hated her now. She didn't want this. Tears abruptly cascaded down her cheeks. She pulled her friend into a tight hug and wept on her shirt. She didn't want to lose her. She refused to let her go.

"I-I'm so sorry..." She whispered hoarsely.

Luka's body was as stiff as a board. She was probably surprised.

"D-Don't leave me..." Miku still continued, gripping into her shirt.

The pinkette then pulled away. She seemed a bit angry now. "Aren't you the one who left me?" She asked, her face showing a mixture of irritation and deep sadness. "I don't understand you! Just a few days ago, you told me I was disgusting, and now, you're hugging me and apologizing... I'm so tired of your selfish behavior! Why are you doing this, Miku!? What do you want!?" It seemed like Luka was letting out all of the anger she bottled up inside her.

"I..." Miku looked down. She shook her head and met with her crystal blue eyes. She couldn't run away anymore. "I want you..." She finally admitted, her voice wavering.

Luka was so shocked. She looked like she forgot how to breathe for an instant. She stepped back and sat down on her bed. She stayed silent and put a hand on her forehead. She was obviously troubled. "T-That's not true..." She whispered. "P-Please, don't say something like this when you don't mean it."

"I do mean it!" Miku snapped out. She exhaled deeply and tried to calm down, but it was in vain. "You're all I'm thinking about! You're always in my mind! I'm often thinking about kissing you and touching you... It's killing me, Luka..."

The pinkette's mouth was wide open. She soon covered it with a hand. Her eyes started tearing up, and she pointed the door. "Leave..."

Luka surprisingly didn't have to tell her a second time. Miku left as quickly as possible, ignoring Luki's puzzled expression. Once again, she was emotionally destroyed. She didn't expect the pinkette to react that way! She thought she would even be happy about her feelings, but she got rejected instead...

* * *

**A/N:** Yet another depressing chapter...

In case you wouldn't know, Miku doesn't move to Tokyo in this one. And Luka won't go to the hospital either. That's mainly what I meant by making it less depressing.

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hello.

**WARNING:** If you haven't noticed it yet, I've changed the rating to M. If you don't like this kind of stuff, please stop reading now. You can't say I didn't warn you.

I'm sorry, guys. I won't answer to reviews. Next time. But there are some things that people asked, so I will at least answer to them. First thing, if Miku and Luka ever get together, no, it won't be the end of the story. Also, some of you said there was something off with the previous chapter and I apologize for it. Maybe I did force myself a bit to write it, but it just happened this one time, I swear. I had fun writting this chapter. But maybe it will also feel kind of rushed. I admittedly don't have enough confidence in my writing. As you probably know it, I'm not English and I always feel insecure about it...

Anyway... Hope you guys will still enjoy!

* * *

**The New Student Can't Be This Cute! -Remake-**

Miku moaned into her pillow. She bit her lip strongly, trying her hardest not to let out any lewd sounds. It was hard not to. Her body was so stimulated; it felt like it was on fire. She was burning from inside. Her skin was moist from sweat. Her breathing was heavy, hard to support. Her mind was blank; it was devoid of any thoughts. She was totally overwhelmed by intense pleasure. She closed her eyes tightly. She was close to her release. She absolutely needed it. "Luka..." She groaned out in an exhausted voice. She eagerly moved her hips, her persistent rubs becoming faster and harder. Luka was on top of her, completely naked, her large breasts pressed against her back. She was whispering sweet words into her ears in a sensual voice. One of her arms was wrapped around her while her long and delicate fingers were stroking her most sensitive and intimate area. The position was rather embarrassing, but it was just making it even more exciting.

Miku's muscles suddenly contracted and violent spasms took over her body. She let out one last, breathy moan, as she slowly relaxed. She just had her orgasm. She rolled on her back. Her heart was still pounding into her chest, her breathing slightly irregular. She removed her fingers from her panties and shamefully looked at them. She whimpered. _I've done it again..._ She was doing it quite frequently lately. She was often feeling ashamed of herself afterwards. Each time, she was imagining Luka doing it to her, and it always made her awfully aroused. It really felt like she was beside her, making love to her. She couldn't even stop. It was almost like a drug. She was addicted to it. It wasn't something she was doing before. Luka was making her crazy.

"Disgusting, huh..." Miku sighed and slowly sat up. She understood the strong impact that single word had on the pinkette now. _I can't believe I called her like this..._ Her eyes teared up. She was finally realizing how cruel and mean she had been to her. She shouldn't have done this. It would be no surprise if Luka hated her now. It was probably why she rejected her. If only she would have known about her feelings earlier. But it was too late. What she did was unforgivable, and she was fully aware of it. However, she didn't want to abandon. Luka had been the only person who cared about her. She made her happy. Everyday had been like living in a wonderful dream.

Miku's lips tugged into a sad smile. She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about that. She should just forget about her. It was the best thing to do. She was deeply suffering from the rejection, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. She stood up and took a pair of panties. She rapidly undressed and looked at her naked form in her large mirror. She didn't find herself pretty. She had small breasts and she was too skinny to her liking. She could almost see her ribs and her hips bones were fully visible. She looked at her profile. Luka often stared at her butt. She didn't find it particularly nice. Why was the pink-haired girl even attracted to her anyway? There were a lot of women prettier than her. She certainly wasn't better than that Meiko she saw with her. The brownette had a womanly figure; she was her complete contrast. She really wondered what was Luka's type now. Maybe she liked childish girls like herself.

After she finished dressing up, Miku went into the empty kitchen. Her mother should already be here by now, but it wasn't the case. It seemed like she avoided to be with her. The tealette wanted to cry. The woman who gave her birth didn't accept her and she absolutely refused to look at her. They didn't even exchange a single word. She clearly told her homosexuality shouldn't exist, that a woman or a man shouldn't be romantically or sexually attracted to the same gender. She even warned her to get rid of her feelings, that it was wrong. It was exactly what Miku thought, at first, but she now knew she had been stupid to think that way. It wasn't a choice. The tealette didn't choose to like a girl. If she had the choice, she would have probably decided to love Kaito instead. It was mainly why she had felt so disappointed when he had kissed her on the corner of her mouth. She had expected to feel all sort of things that made her clear that she was in love with him, but there had been nothing at all. When she was with Luka, the simplest touch was electrifying. If only things would have been easier...

Hesitant knocks on the door interrupted Miku's thoughts. She frowned. She wondered who it was. She didn't invite anyone over. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it. Her breath got caught in her throat as she met with crystal blue eyes. She thought for a second that she was standing right in front of Luka, but she soon tensed up. It wasn't her. It was Luki. He was wearing a serious expression. His arms were crossed. "I think we need to talk." He said seriously and stepped inside before Miku could even say anything. "You must already know what I want to talk about, right?" He asked, looking at the petite girl with the corner of his eyes.

"I...I guess so." The tealette replied, extremely nervous. It had to be about Luka. What else would he be here for, otherwise? She gulped and took a seat, waiting impatiently and anxiously for him to continue. Her legs were shaking under the table. She took a deep breath.

"It's about Luka, isn't it?"

Luki nodded. He stayed where he was, not even taking a seat. He leaned against the wall and didn't broke eyes contact with her. "In case you would be wondering, I know everything that happened between you two." He spoke in an unexpected calm voice. He paused for a bit and scratched the back of his neck, an habit he had when he was nervous. "Luka doesn't know I'm here. She would probably be mad at me if she were to know, so it's better to keep it a secret, alright?"

Miku fidgeted in her seat. She looked down. She couldn't face him. He seemed to care a lot about his sister, and she was the one who hurt her. He wasn't here to tell her sweet things. Probably not.

"First of all, I want to know what you really feel about Luka. Be honest."

The tealette was taken aback. She didn't expect that at all. It was ridiculous how Luki looked like a protective father who didn't want his daughter to be with some drunkard. She pursed her lips. "I love her. I really do. She's always in my mind. She's all I'm thinking about and it kills me to think that I will probably never be with her..."

Luka's brother nodded in acknowledgement. "Isn't it normal? You've hurt her so much that she completely lost faith in you. And not just in you, in love too." He was satisfied to see how much Miku seemed to feel guilty about it. "Why have you done this to her if you love her?"

Miku knew he would ask her that. She wasn't really prepared to answer it. "I... I don't know." She admitted shamefully. "She stole my first kiss and I guess I was really mad about it. It really shocked me too. Luka... I never once thought she was into girls."

"Is it a valuable reason to call her disgusting? Do you just know how much it hurt her to know that the girl she loved and respected more than anything in the world didn't accept her only because of her choice of romance?"

Miku felt a knot in her throat. She never really knew if Luka truly loved her or not until now. After all, she just kissed her, she didn't say anything about liking her. Though, she really hated the fact he used the past tense instead of the present. Did it mean the pinkette really didn't feel anything about her anymore? The thought deeply horrified her. "L-Loved? D-Do you mean she stopped loving me...?" She asked in a raspy voice. She didn't care if it wasn't the main subject; she absolutely needed to know.

Luki looked a bit shocked. He seemed to think about it for a moment, but then he shrugged. "It's not for me to tell you. And even if she does, I don't honestly think you can give her the happiness she deserves. Maybe I'm wrong, but you don't seem to care much about her. You can't love someone if you don't care deeply about them."

"T-That's not true! I really care about her!" Miku almost shouted. She soon calmed down and bit her lip. Actually, she wasn't sure about it. Of course, she felt guilty about what she had done, but it didn't necessarily mean she really cared about her. She didn't know and it troubled her.

Luki shook his head to show his disappointment. "Aren't you just confused? Maybe you're confusing love with something else."

Miku's eyes widened in shock. His words hit her more than she thought. "I-It can't be..." She murmured more to herself. She couldn't be confused. It wasn't possible. The thought bothered her. Probably a lot more than it should.

Luka's brother sighed heavily. He turned his back to her and prepared himself to leave. "Please, don't come near Luka anymore. It's better for her if you disappear from her life." He whispered and opened the door. Though, he soon froze. It looked like he had just seen a monster, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes wide.

If Miku were upset by his words just a moment ago, she was now curious about what was going on. She went behind him, and she couldn't believe what was seeing. She understood why Luki seemed so shocked. Luka was standing right in front of him. _Did she... come to see me?_ Her heart started beating faster.

Luka seemed surprised to see her brother, but then her facial features immediately changed to irritation. "I knew you were planning to do something." She said quite harshly.

Luki averted his eyes, dreading his sister's anger. He apologized weakly and lowered his head in shame. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't tell me you came to see her?"

Luka didn't say anything. She stared at Miku, then looked back at him. "I didn't..." She murmured hesitantly. She was surprised to see the tealette's heartbroken expression. "I...I just followed you, Luki..." She explained lowly.

Miku's hopes were crushed. She felt like we squeezed her heart. It made her breathless. She made a few steps to approach them, but Luki immediately put an arm between the two females. "What have I said? Don't come near Luka." He spoke coldly.

The tealette didn't want to. She was afraid it would be the last time she would see Luka. She would do anything just to break the disturbing distance between them. "Luka..." She whispered softly. It was her only chance to apologize properly. "I... I'm really sorry for everything I have done to you. If only you know how much I am..." She whispered in a strangled voice. She had difficulty restraining her tears. "I...I know what I've done is unforgivable, but I would like if we could at least stay... friends... If it's possible..." She hesitated a lot before saying the word 'friend', but it was better than nothing at all. She couldn't bear the thought of completely losing her.

Luka turned her back to her. She blinked tears away. "Miku, just forget about me..." She said it weakly. It was honestly hard to believe that she truly meant it.

Miku felt like we just stabbed her. The tears she tried to restrain so hard finally fell down on her cheeks. "P-Please, don't say this..." She murmured, completely horrified. "I...I don't want to lose you..."

"Miku," Luka spoke sternly. "You can't expect me to forgive you this easily. Believe me, it's better if we forget about each other."

There was a long moment of silence. Luki didn't seem at ease. He decided to leave the two of them alone. He knew he shouldn't be here. He went outside and waited for Luka to finish everything for good. He also believed it was for the best.

Miku kneeled down on the floor, unable to stand on her feet anymore. She was so upset that she started sobbing loudly, hiccuping uncontrollably. She couldn't even stop herself. It was too much. The pain in her chest was unbearable. Her vision was blurry from tears, but she could still see how much Luka was worried. "I...I'm so sorry..." The tealette wasn't even sure why she was apologizing.

The pinkette started to leave, but she immediately returned back and grabbed Miku's face between her hands. She eagerly met with her lips. The tealette's eyes widened in shock. Though, it didn't take a long time before she kissed back. She didn't quite understand what was going on, but it didn't matter anymore. The kiss was full of passion and restrained desires. It was violent, aggressive, but it was still filled with so much love and tenderness. Miku's heart was racing into her chest and her body was growing insanely hot. She pulled herself closer to Luka, their bodies meeting in a warm embrace. She wanted more of her. She wasn't getting enough. She ran one of her hands down her back, lightly stroking her spine with her thumb. Miku thought she heard a moan. It was enough to make her feel even needier. She wanted to hear more of them. However, they both had to pull away to catch their breath. They looked into each other's eyes. Luka was crying. She caressed the petite girl's cheek. "Forget about me..." She whispered and tenderly kissed her forehead. Miku's heart broke. She couldn't believe Luka would say that after the kiss they just shared! She was about to say something, but the pinkette pressed her finger against her lips to silence her. "Miku, please... Don't say anything." She added in a broken voice. After a long moment of hesitation, Luka finally left.

Miku was shocked. She didn't understand. The kiss had been enough to prove their love for each other, and yet, Luka still preferred to leave...

* * *

**A/N: **Mm...

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Took me longer than expected. Been pretty busy, I guess. Got myself a full-time job, so I don't think I will be updating as fast as before...

I stayed up all night writing this chapter yesterday. Hope it doesn't show too much...

Well, I'm keeping my words; time to answer to reviews. You know, it takes me around 2 hours answering to all of you. As much as I like doing it, I don't think I will do it every time. Only when I feel like it.

**Truna:** Glad to learn it seems realistic. I thought the huge amount of angst was making it unrealistic. Anyway, thank you!

**Yami-chan:** Ha, seems like someone made a review before you did, you little uke. Type faster next time. Miku touching herself while thinking about Luka doesn't prove anything... Pfff. xD Anyway, I lost hope in you updating your stories.

**Cien-Mysilwiec:** Aw, thank you. I'm glad I'm able to make it interesting. I'm trying to describe kisses as best as I can.

**Aerosophical:** I really like when people tell me I'm able to convey the feelings to my readers. Thank you. Miku x Luka is just perfect for tragic, drama romance. I guess it's not for nothing there are a lot of them, but I'm glad that you're able to feel strongly about them. It's still just the beginning...

**Im A Stalker:** Thanks, glad you enjoyed the chapter. Be lucky the weather is hot where you live. We're freezing in Canada. Haha, I think I'm getting enough sleep, thank you for your concern. Yesterday was an exception.

**sgtranglin:** Thank you!

**lukaxmikufan37:** Haha, I don't think you will cry. Not yet.

**Chrester: **This is probably one of the nicest reviews I have ever received. You've said so much, I don't even know where to start. Thanks a lot for your kind words. Don't worry, I'm planning on finishing this story. I know how it feels like when your favorite authors don't update their stories. (I'm still waiting for y8ay8a to update even if she told me some months ago that she would, but I didn't receive news since then. Meh.) I'm a huge Negitoro fan as well, that's why I'm trying not to add any other pairings and concentrate on them only. And there will be a fair amount of lemons... You don't need to worry about this. xD I know that the quality of my chapters goes with my mood, so I'm trying not to force myself anymore. Of course, you can do an illustration about my fiction! Makes me happy you want to! I would like to see it when it'll be done (if you don't mind). Anyway, huge thank you for your review!

**Kenat-sama:** Haha, you were waiting for that kiss, weren't you? I know, I'm being heartless with Miku and Luka... Thanks for your review!

**AniMangaLoidXD:** Oh, I know! The title is totally out of place, but I can't change it -as much as I would like to. Anyway, thanks!

**Asagi-chan:** Maybe you'll understand Luka more in this chapter, maybe. Anyway, I really get the feeling you're mad at me... I honestly don't know how to answer you anymore...

**Takogirl:** I don't think they can fix things easily. I mean, they both deceived each other. Especially after everything Miku has done to Luka. We can't really expect things to go smoothly between them.

**yuidesu:** Haha, Luka has her reasons. I'm pretty sure you'll understand in this chapter. Thank you!

**xtotaldarkness:** Thank you, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far!

**Flopy:** Haha ! C'est peut-être un peu trop triste, en fait, mais j'essaie de pas trop mettre ça dramatique. J'essaie, du moins. En tout cas, merci !

**Erika-The-Unicorn:** Whoa, are you okay? Well, like I've said last time, I'm glad I'm able to make you feel that much... I guess. xD

**Manga-Artist108:** Ah, don't worry. Luka has her reasons! I'm probably making it too angsty if it looks like a dramatic tv show, haha. Anyway, I'm glad my chapter has been able to cheer up. I hope you're doing better.

**Himechi21:** I like angst, so I don't think it will stop any time soon. Still, glad that you enjoy it!

**SockMonkey:** Um... well, that was pretty random. xD Anyway, thank you! Review any time you want!

**Midnight1478:** Haha, I hope I've updated fast enough. xD

* * *

**The New Student Can't Be This Cute! -Remake-**

Luka closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. Remembering the kiss she had shared with Miku yesterday was giving her chills. It was making her feel all hot and bothered. It had been so sudden. She had just wanted it to be a fast peck, nothing more, but the tealette had pressed her lips back into hers instantly, not giving her the chance to go away. She had even pulled herself closer to her, causing their bodies to be pressed together. She had been able to feel her heart; it had been beating as fast as hers. She clearly remembered the petite's girl delicate curves against hers, she remembered the softness of her pink lips, she remembered her thumb stroking her spine in a rather persistent way. She remembered the high-pitched, breathy moan Miku let out as the kiss intensified. They both had to pull away to catch their breath. If it hadn't been for that, Luka was sure they would have kept going for a long time. A shiver ran down her back. Everything had been a real turn on for her. Especially when Miku rubbed her spine. It had given her shivers; it had been enough to make her feel sexually excited. It took her a lot of self-control to stop everything.

The pinkette bit her lower lip. Her hands were shaking. Anxieties and worries stirred up in her belly. She was certain of it now; Miku wanted her as much as she did. The kiss and intimate caresses had been enough to prove it. There was also the hungry, needy look she gave her once they pulled away. Miku had wanted more -no, she had _needed_ more. Luka was confused. She felt conflicted. She had been perfectly sure the tealette was straight. Worse; she thought she was homophobe. But with the passionate and deep kiss they shared, it couldn't be. She wasn't heterosexual. _Maybe she's just confused... She can't be into this for real..._ She heaved a sigh. She didn't understand at all. She called her disgusting, she even seemed to be scared of her and yet...

Luka growled and shook her head. She shouldn't think about it. It was all over anyway. She was determined not to see her anymore. It was for the best.

"Is something wrong?"

The pinkette almost forgot Meiko was with her. She was running her fingers in her silky, pink hair, humming a cheerful tune. They two of them became pretty close. They would often hang out. They even tried to date at some point, but it didn't work. She didn't enjoy her kisses, she didn't like the intimate hugs they shared; the brownette was taller than her and it wasn't something that pleased her. Meiko wasn't her type, but she still deeply enjoyed her presence. She could tell her everything without being judged. She was the kind of friend she always wanted to have. She could trust her.

"I..." Luka hesitated a bit. She didn't know if she should tell her. She wanted to keep it to herself, but it was probably better to let it out. Surely, Meiko would give her some advices. She was more experienced than she was. She had been with a lot of different women in the past. "I... kissed Miku yesterday..." She warily admitted.

Meiko instantly stopped playing with her hair. She looked shocked. She didn't seem to believe her at first, but she still nodded in acknowledgement, waiting for her to continue.

"She... she kissed me back. I swear, she was the one taking the lead. She was really into it. She didn't want to let go of me." The pinkette spoke and turned to face the brownette. She was keeping a calm expression. "Her heart... I... I could feel it beating against mine... It was beating really fast... Maybe even faster than mine..."

Meiko stayed silent for a bit. She narrowed her eyes as if waiting for Luka to tell her it was all joke even though she knew it wasn't something she would make fun of. She was deadly serious. She shook her head. "Maybe she's just confused. After how she treated you, I highly doubt she's serious. This girl is straight, hon."

Luka's face fell. It wasn't what she wanted to hear. Her chest felt heavy. "How... do you know? She was really into it, Meiko! She kept on kissing me, she caressed me, she... she..." The pinkette suddenly started tearing up, unable to continue. She refused to think Miku was just confused.

The brunette took her friend's shoulders and forced her to look into her eyes. "Listen to me, sweetie, stop this. Don't go any further. There is something wrong with this girl. She called you disgusting, she told everyone at your school and now you're telling me that she might be into you? I don't want you to get hurt, so it's better if you keep your distance away from her." She whispered seriously. "You know, there was that girl that I really liked. I thought she was into me for real, but when I decided to take things further with her, she decided to break up. She realized that it wasn't for her. And guess what? She got a boyfriend a few days after she left me. It's like I didn't matter to her at all."

Luka looked down. "I'm sorry to hear that..." She murmured sadly. Meiko rarely talked about her problems. She was always the one complaining about them, and she felt a bit bad about it, but the other woman told her that she was used to being rejected, that she shouldn't worry about her. "I decided on my own to stay away from Miku. I know it won't do me any good to stay around her. If I ever get together with her, I know our relationship won't be perfect. I... I can't trust her anymore. A relationship without trust doesn't go anywhere."

"Luka," Meiko murmured gently. "Give me an honest answer; you still love her, don't you?"

The pinkette's eyes widened. She knew she couldn't avoid that question anymore. She scratched her cheek and took a ragged breath. "I do... I do love her..." She admitted weakly. "Even after everything she has done to me, I still care deeply about her. She's everything I think about. I... I swear the kiss we shared was so... exciting. Her body was getting hot. She was reacting so much to my touches. I could feel her shiver. It's hard to believe that she's straight." She sighed wistfully. "I... I want her to be mine, but I'm scared..."

The brunette smiled softly and gently stroked Luka's cheek. "I know, sweetheart, I know." She whispered a bit painfully. She liked the pinkette, more than just a friend, but she knew Luka didn't feel the same way about her. When they had been dating, Luka always kept her distance with her. She didn't even try to kiss her once; she was the one who had to do the first move every time. Even when they had been sleeping in each other's arms, the pinkette always murmured Miku's name in her sleep. Her heart only belonged to the tealette and she learned to accept it. "Why don't you go see her, dearie? I bet she's all alone right now. It's Christmas Eve, after all. I'm sure it would make her happy to have your company. Go for it, girl."

Luka pursed her lips. She was very tempted by it, but she was too frightened. "I...I can't... Besides, Luki will never want me to go. You know how he is, always worrying about me. And I think he really hates Miku..."

Meiko laughed and winked at her. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him. Just go, princess."

The pinkette hesitated. A part of her really wanted to see Miku, but another part told her it wasn't a good idea. She would probably only get hurt, but the thought of the tealette being all alone during Christmas Eve was worrying her. It wouldn't be surprising if her mother wasn't even there for her. She felt so conflicted. She didn't know what to do. "I... I don't know..." She bitterly whispered.

Meiko rolled her eyes. "Jesus, you're so stubborn! You don't know what will happen! If you have a chance with her, take it, dammit! Stop running away. You're already lucky that the girl is confused. This kind of thing doesn't happen often." She took her hand and forcefully leaded her outside. "Go... Take this chance..."

Luka was taken aback. Her last sentence sounded so sad. It didn't really seem like Meiko wanted her to leave. She turned around. She wasn't even surprised to see how heartbroken the woman seemed to be. She was fully aware of her feelings and it made her feel terribly guilty. She knew the other female was strong, but she was still sensitive. She kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Meiko... I'm really sorry..." She said worriedly.

The brunette lowered her eyes and forced a smile. "It's fine, don't worry about me. I'll eventually get over you. I just need time."

A silence ensued. Luka had no idea what to say. She knew how much a rejection hurt. She wished she could say something to comfort her, but it would probably only make it worse. Meiko had done so much to help her, and all she was doing was hurting her. She squeezed the woman's hand. "You're a nice person, Meiko. You'll find someone who will love you. I'm sure of it."

Meiko nodded and grinned. "Oh, I know, baby. Nobody can resist me." She joked lightly and gave her a gentle push. "I told you not to worry about me. Just go see your Miku."

Luka weakly thanked her and left. She was still worried about her friend, and as much as she would like to do something about it, she knew she couldn't. She just wished that she would be alright.

She did feel lucky that Miku might be into her. She had a hard time believing it. When she confessed to her the first time, she thought she was making fun of her. She didn't think she was serious. It really shocked her. She hadn't even been able to react properly.

The pinkette felt extremely nervous as she approached the tealette's house. Her heart was beating from anxiety, her throat was tightening at the strong emotions she was feeling. She really was scared. It wouldn't be too late to leave, but she knew she shouldn't. She should face her. She should tell her how she really felt and see how things would go. She couldn't run away anymore. She inhaled and exhaled several times. _You can do it, Luka. _She nodded to herself and knocked on the door. She waited impatiently, her hands completely moist. She felt disappointed as nobody answered. She sighed. It seemed like she wasn't home. She probably left to enjoy Christmas with her family. She still took the doorknob and slowly turned it. It wasn't even locked. She frowned and hesitantly entered inside. The lights were all off. The house looked empty. It wasn't even decorated for the holidays. It looked kind of... lonely.

The pinkette entered Miku's room and her breath got caught in her throat at the sight. The tealette was hugging her pillow tightly into her arms, her shoulders were shaking, hoarse sobs were being heard. Luka felt like her heart just broke. The poor girl looked completely devastated. She tried to speak, but her vocal chords refused to work. It was all her fault. She never wanted to hurt her that much. It was like receiving a stab in the heart. She slowly approached her and pulled her into a tight hug. Miku gasped, finally noticing her presence. It didn't take her a long time before she wrapped her arms around her. She started sobbing loudly into her shoulder. The pinkette closed her eyes and rubbed her back in comforting circles -just like she always did. "It's okay, I'm here..." She whispered in a shaky voice. Her eyes started tearing up as well.

They both cried their hearts out. They couldn't stop themselves. They gently caressed each other, trying to comfort their beloved one. "Don't... leave me anymore..." Miku murmured between uncontrolled hiccups.

Luka pulled the girl closer to her. She didn't say anything. It wasn't something she could promise. She was afraid of saying something that she would regret. She gently pulled away and wiped her tears away with her thumb. "I can't promise you..."

Miku bit her lip and looked down, her cheeks glistening from tears. Her words just hurt her. "Please, don't... I need you, Luka..." She desperately met with her eyes, and pushed her down into the mattress, going on top of her, one of her legs slipping between her thighs. "I...I want you..." Her voice was low and weak, but her words were sincere. Anyone could tell.

Luka's heart was beating like crazy into her chest. Her face heated up. She was blushing. She knew she was. She took a shaky breath. She should also be honest. "I want you too. I never stopped wanting you." She finally admitted. She caressed Miku's face with her fingertips, slowly tracing her cheekbones, relishing the softness of her skin. She could feel her shiver under her touches. They stared at each other longingly before slowly closing the disturbing distance between their lips. The kiss was surprisingly restrained and gentle at first, but it soon intensified. Their hearts were beating wildly, their bodies were rapidly growing hot. The air around them almost felt suffocating. Miku pressed her hips up into her. Her hands explored everything they could; her breastbone, her arms, her stomach, her waist, her hips, her legs... The electrifying caresses were making Luka moan in pleasure, and chills were going through her. Her back arced, their bodies meeting into a warm embrace. She stroked her teal hair, eagerly trying to pull her even closer to her. Her eyelids flickered. She needed more. She wasn't getting enough. They broke the kiss to catch their breath. Once they did, their lips immediately found each other again. Luka opened her mouth with a groan and swirled her tongue with hers. It was too intense. She couldn't breathe properly. She suddenly gasped as Miku's thigh started rubbing her most intimate and sensitive spot through her skirt. Her breathing immediately became shorter and her pulse started to race. The heat between them was boiling. It was going too far. With trembling hands, she gently pushed her away. "S...Stop..." She murmured. As much as she would like to take things further, they should stop for now. Her genital was itching. It was begging for more touches. She couldn't believe Miku went that far.

The tealette's face immediately became a deep shade of red as if she just realized what she had done. "I...I'm so sorry! I...I couldn't think properly, I...I just..." She seemed to feel guilty.

Luka kissed her forehead, showing her that everything was alright. "Don't worry... It's not like I didn't enjoy it..." She said with a smile filled with tenderness and love. "We should take things slower." She added while tracing a heart on her torso.

Miku nodded and rested her head against her chest. She sighed happily as they listened to each other's breathing for a moment. "I'm... I'm really sorry for everything I have done..." She whispered. "You didn't forgive me yet, did you?"

Luka's chest felt heavy. She didn't feel like talking about it now. She just wanted to enjoy the moment, but knew she couldn't avoid it. Now was her chance to tell her how she really felt. "Miku..." She muttered and absently played with her hair. "I...I can't forgive such a thing easily. It might take a while before things return back to normal between us. In fact, I..." She trailed off, her mouth dry. She looked away. "At the moment, I can't fully trust you. If... if I could, I would have stopped loving you since a long time."

Miku's face crisped in pain. She looked hurt. It almost seemed like she was restraining her tears. "I...I understand..."

Luka knew it was better to be honest even if she didn't mean to hurt her. They couldn't return back now; it was too late for that. And she knew things wouldn't be easy from now on...

* * *

**A/N:** This is just the beginning... My chapters are short, but there will be a lot of them. Got plenty of ideas in mind.

Phew, I'm writing some intense yuri here. Or I'm trying to at the very least.

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello!

Sorry, I've been pretty busy lately, but I'll try to post a chapter once in a month. I don't think I will be able to update weekly anymore. My job is taking a lot of my time, and I always get awfully lazy and tired afterwards. I hope it doesn't feel too rushed.

Also, I'm wondering if I need a beta reader... It would probably be nice to have someone who is natively English to check my work. It would be reassuring. I'm always worried about making a lot of grammar mistakes or writing sentences that don't make sense. PM me if you're interested? I might change my mind, though. (**Edit:** I have found a beta reader.)

**Erika-The-Unicorn:** Haha, thank you! I always thought it was 'brownette', so thanks a lot for telling me. As for the breastbone, I've done some research, and it's the bone between the breasts. But I think there are other names for it too.

**lukaxmikufan37:** Thank you. :)

**Yami-chan:** I know you seem to like Meiko x Luka, anyway (even if I don't). I don't really like to see Luka with anyone else than Miku... So, Meiko will have to stay heartbroken. Fufu. It's fine, my dear Yami-chan. I know how lazy you can get...

**Maniac6457: **Even if they seem to have 'accepted' each other, it doesn't mean it's the end of the angst... Fufu. Yes, it is going to be a lot longer than the original one. I'll try to finish the remake at the very least. Anyway thanks!

**Cien-Mysilwiec: **Aw, thank you! I always try to put a cliffhanger, I hope it's not really a bad thing. I know now cliffhangers can be annoying for some people.

**Aerosophical: **It's not completely resolved somewhat. Anyway, you'll see. Thanks for your continual support! It's appreciated!

**Im A Stalker:** Haha, you're supposed to give me your cats now, yes? /evil chuckles Anyway, glad that you liked the Negitoro part. There should be a lot of them from now on. Yeah, a weather where it's not too cold or too hot would be nice. Thank you for your nice review!

**Truna:** Thanks! :)

**Chresther: **You might be right about the plot getting faster. I've noticed I'm rushing things, but I'll try my best not to. It's hard to make long chapters, especially since it's centered on Miku and Luka. If there would be other pairings, it would have been easier (but I'm not planning on doing so). The Miku x Luka x Meiko thing won't go too far (or I don't think it will)... xD Who is going to be dominant? I'm not too sure about it yet, but I think Miku might. Anyway, thank you a lot for your review!

**Le3k4Br4ins: **Haha, and you can still expect angst. It's not over yet, but I sincerely hope I'm not making it too depressing. It's my biggest fear about the story. Thank you for your kind review!

**Mrboneypantsguy**: Oh God, you keep on surprising me with your names and reviews, but I like them. They always menage to make me smile or laugh somehow. Thank you!

**Takogirl:** Hahaha! Well, thank you, glad you love the story. :)

**Asagi Shiro:** I don't want to stop talking to you or anything like that. In fact, sometimes, I want to send you a message on Facebook when I see you're online, but I'm afraid to bother you, so I don't do it. Sorry. Yeah, I might be rushing it, that's what I thought too. I'm working as a waitress. Anyway, thanks!

**DarkPointLost:** Oh, I completely understand, don't worry. I knew it wouldn't be everyone who would be enjoying or would be comfortable about reading the M parts. There will still have some of them, so maybe you should stop reading? I would feel uncomfortable making you something read you don't really , sure, you can write a parody if you want, I don't mind at all. xD Thanks for your long and nice review!

**Flopy:** Aw, merci, c'est sympa. Je suis contente que tu trouves que je me suis améliorée au niveau des sentiments. J'écris pas vraiment de la même façon en français et en anglais. Je n'ose plus écrire en français parce que je suis Québécoise et ça peut être très different du français en France, donc je reçois des critiques à cause de cette raison. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour ton commentaire !

**One-x-Three: **Haha, it's kind of adorable that you cried a bit in the precedent chapter; I didn't think it was that emotional, but that might just be me. Thanks!

**Manga-Artist108:** Thank you! I really appreciate your continual support! By the way, I hope you're doing better.

**Rinny-Chan:** Wow, thanks a lot! I'm really glad to learn I'm one of the best authors you have ever read. It makes me happy. Can I still call you Rinny-Chan, though? I feel like continuing calling you that.

**Kenat-sama:** Haha, glad you enjoy the kisses. I can't tell you if they will come out of it slowly, I would spoil too much, but you'll see! Anyway, thanks!

**ReinerRubin-desuka: **Aw, thank you so much! I also like to see a shy/weak Miku with a sweet Luka. It just suits them well. Venezuela? Wow, that's awesome!

**Aki Akiyama:** Thank you! I'm actually glad that you did feel hurt at the heartbreaking moments. It just means I'm able to convey the feelings to my readers and it makes me happy.

* * *

**The New Student Can't Be This Cute! -Remake-**

_I've never stopped wanting you._

Miku's face turned bright red as Luka's words kept on replaying in her mind. She never stopped wanting her. She still liked her despite everything she had done. The passionate and intense kisses they shared two weeks ago was haunting her. She couldn't believe she pushed Luka into the mattress and did all sort of embarrassing things to her, caressing her most intimate places without even thinking twice about it. She still knew the pinkette enjoyed it. Her skin had been growing seriously hot each time her fingers had grazed her. She could remember the soft moans Luka let out, she could remember her breathing getting heavy when her knee rubbed that spot between her legs. Those simple touches had been enough to make Luka wet. She had been feeling it on her thigh. She had been turned on because of _her_. A shudder of electricity flowed through Miku's body. She closed her eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. She had always wanted to have a fluffy kind of romance, not... _that_. But she couldn't help it. She was strongly attracted to Luka. She always wanted to kiss her and touch her. She liked to know the older girl also fiercely desired her. They were passionately in love with each other. Nothing could break that fact, not even what they had been through could.

Miku chewed on her lower lip. As much as she regretted everything she had done, Luka wasn't going to forgive her. She wasn't going to trust her. There would probably always have some kind of dreadful awkwardness between them. She didn't want that. She wanted the pinkette to fully give herself to her, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. Was it better to give up? Was it even possible for them to be happy if they continued on seeing each other? She didn't think so. They would always hurt each other. Miku felt her vision becoming blurry from tears. _No... don't cry now..._ She was so scared. She couldn't even get proper sleep. She didn't want to lose Luka. She was the most important person to her. She was the one who always cheering her up when she had problems, she was the one protecting her, she had been the first person to care deeply about her. She refused to lose her, but it felt like it was their destiny. It seemed like there was always something pushing them apart from each other. She was so tired...

On top of that, Luka didn't even try to see her after what happened on Christmas Eve. She thought she wouldn't leave her anymore. Was she just stubborn or was she as scared as she was? She didn't know, but it hurt her.

She was currently waiting outside the school, her hands in her pockets, trying to warm them. She never thought she would come back here. There were so many bad memories she wanted to forget, but there was also her meeting with Luka. A small, sheepish smile parted her pink lips. She remembered how clumsy she had been acting around her at first. It was rare for such a pretty girl to talk to her, so she had been taken aback. She giggled to herself. She was glad she had met her despite everything that happened. She still kept dear memories.

She was unsure about her sexuality. She had never really looked at girls before, but maybe she had always done it unconsciously. She knew for sure she was into guys. Maybe she was bisexual, but then again when Kaito -probably one of the most handsome and sweet guys at school- kissed her on the corner of her mouth, it didn't do much to her. And when she was thinking about Luka, she would feel all hot and bothered. She would even be aroused. She shook her head. She wasn't a pervert; she was just insanely attracted to the pinkette.

The bell, announcing the end of school, rang. Many excited students suddenly made their apparition outside. Miku anxiously searched for pink hair, lowering her head in shame each time she was seeing people who once bullied her. She didn't seem to be here. She sighed and decided to enter the school. There weren't many people left. She would have liked to meet her at her house, but she knew her brother wouldn't let her. He didn't seem to like her much. It was understandable after she deeply hurt his beloved sister. Maybe Luka didn't even want to see her, but it didn't matter much. Miku desperately needed her now. She felt so lonely without her.

She went to her locker, but was disappointed to see she wasn't here. She started to be worried; what if she already left but she didn't see her? The thought horrified her. She looked around, but there wasn't any sight of her. She clenched the fabric of her skirt and whimpered. She missed her. She felt like she would go crazy if she didn't see her right now.

_Luka..._

Just when she was about to leave, she suddenly heard her angelic voice. She could recognize it miles away. She immediately followed the beautiful sound, which leaded her to a classroom. She thought it was empty until she found a pair of pink and purple hair behind the desks. Her eyes widened. Gakupo was with Luka. He was kissing her neck while his hands were eagerly trying to unbutton her shirt. Miku couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was so shocked she couldn't even move a finger or utter a word. She felt like her heart just broke into her chest, giving way to a painful and breathless feeling. She opened her mouth, trying to say something, but her vocal chords refused to obey her. They didn't seem to have noticed her.

"Do you like it, Luka?" Gakupo asked as his hand slowly went down her back. "People told me my hands looked quite feminine, you must like it, right?"

The pinkette growled. She looked away with a sigh. Her face suddenly showed shock. Miku was here. She was standing next to the door, watching them with both surprise and hurt in her eyes. "Mi...Miku..." She murmured in a husky voice, her throat tightening. She couldn't believe she just saw them! Her lips curled and her right hand clenched into a tight fist.

"I can't believe you're saying the weirdo's name while I'm touching you." Gakupo laughed, grinning sneeringly. "I could totally see you with a hot chick, but not with someone like her. What a waste."

Luka totally ignored him. She could see how much Miku looked heartbroken, and it was her main concern at the moment. "That's not what you think..." She spoke unsteadily. That excuse was always used when a wife or a husband saw their beloved one in an intimate moment with someone else.

The purple-haired playboy raised an eyebrow and looked behind him. He seemed surprised at first when he saw the weirdo, but he soon chuckled. That certainly was a delicate situation. "Oh my. We've been discovered." He said playfully.

Miku made a few steps back and shook her head violently. Her whole body was trembling. She refused to think it was happening. "Why...?" She asked, her voice low and weak. She was about to cry. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Why? Because Luka always wants me to do her after class. She's such a tiger, jumping on me every time we're alone." Gakupo replied, caressing the pinkette's cheek with the back of his hand.

The petite girl thought she would hear some kind of protest, but Luka kept silent, not even trying to deny it. She looked ashamed. "Luka... don't tell me you're..." She trailed off. It couldn't be... "Please...tell me you're not doing it for real..."

Luka looked down. Once again, she didn't answer.

Gakupo decided he should leave the two of them alone. He went next to Miku and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Have you already heard her moans? They're the sexiest ones I have ever heard." He smirked.

Miku gasped loudly. She felt like her chest was being compressed. She couldn't breathe. She didn't believe him. Luka was into girls. She wouldn't enjoy a man's touches, would she? She glared at him. "No, Luka would never do this with someone like you." She decided seriously.

Gakupo blinked in surprise. Miku was usually weak; she would always let people make fun of her. It was a bit shocking. He shook his head, amused. "I think you're trusting her too much." He rolled his eyes. "Luka is good at using her hands and her mouth. You should let her do it to you." He spoke charmingly, doing suggestive gestures with his fingers and tongue.

Gakupo was going too far. It couldn't be. Miku angrily pushed him. "You're lying!" She shouted, her hands shaking uncontrollably. "You're...lying..." She repeated in a broken voice. She looked at Luka who slowly approached them, a disapproving look on her face.

"Gakupo, that's enough! Leave or I won't hesitate to tell your little secret to everyone." The pinkette threatened him, her eyes showing nothing more than hatred. She pointed the door. She was serious.

It seemed like it was enough to make him leave. He looked at Miku one last time with a grin. "You know, I think it's kind of sexy when you're getting angry." He laughed and finally disappeared.

Miku didn't pay attention to his remark and met with Luka's crystal blue eyes. She was scared. She was afraid he was telling the truth. They weren't a couple, but she still didn't want her to do such things with someone else -especially not with a guy. It felt she was being cheated on. There was an awkward and long silence. The tealette cleared her dry throat. Her heart was in pain. "I...I thought you liked me..." She blurted out.

Luka pursed her lips and exhaled. "You're talking as if I just cheated on you..." She went to sit on a desk. She looked exhausted. "I don't belong to you and you don't belong to me. I'm free to do whatever I want."

Miku's eyes widened in shock. Her sentence stabbed her. It hurt so much. "How... how can you say such a horrible thing..." Her voice cracked.

Luka apologized. She never liked hurting her. It was her weakness. But it was the truth. They weren't a couple. She ran her fingers in her pink hair. "We didn't go that far..." She admitted, absently looking at her manicured nails. "He's the one who tries to touch me, not the other way around." She reassured.

Miku calmed down a bit at her words. She didn't like the thought of Luka doing the first move on him, so it really reassured her a bit. "But... you still let him..." She stated.

The older girl looked hesitant, but she slowly nodded. She couldn't lie to her. "I make sure he doesn't go too far." She explained even though she knew it would upset the other female. And she was right; Miku was in the verge of tears. She should add something to comfort her. "I...don't like his touches. It's not what I want from a man. When you're the one touching me, I swear to God, I..." She trailed off and averted her eyes away from her.

The teal-haired girl approached her. She leaned against the desk where Luka was comfortably sat. She rested both arms on either side of her and leaned over towards her face. Their lips were now only a few centimeters apart from each other. She could feel the pinkette's breathing becoming shorter. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She obviously desired that kiss. "You what...?" Miku asked with difficulty, cupping her hot face with her hands. They felt such strong desires for each other; it was unbearable. Being so close was taking their breaths away.

Luka swallowed hard. "Your touches... they're making me feel..." She closed her eyes tightly and took a ragged breath. She wished she could just kiss those beautiful pink lips of hers already. It was a torture. "...all hot and bothered..." She breathed out shakily.

Miku felt shivers going through her body. She couldn't take it anymore. She really hated the fact Luka was giving herself to Gakupo, but she still only desired her. It was the most important thing. She pulled her into the kiss they both needed. It was quite aggressive, totally unrestrained. It was filled with so much passion. Their hearts were beating faster than ever, they were both breathing heavily; the intense attraction they felt for each other was suffocating. They both knew they shouldn't do such things at school, but they couldn't stop -the thought of being seen by people was making their pulse race; it was just making it more exciting. Their lips kept on finding each other, their tongues fought, soft moans were being heard. The heat from their bodies was raising dangerously. "More..." Miku panted, her eyes showing strong sexual desires. She wanted more of Luka. She really wasn't getting enough of her. She straddled her. "Gi...Give me more..." She ordered, breathlessly.

Luka's eyes widened. As much as she would like to, she wasn't sure if it was the perfect moment to do so. She pursed her lips. "We... we shouldn't continue any further." She whispered a bit sheepishly. She knew the tealette wasn't going to listen to her. And she was right; she was looking at her with such a disappointed face. It was heartbreaking. Maybe she should give her a bit more, not too much, but just enough to satisfy her. She had wanted to touch her, after all, and now was her chance. She slowly removed her coat, and kissed her cheek tenderly. Then, her hand went down her back, slowly stroking. She could feel Miku tensing up under her caresses. She seemed agitated. Her breathing was becoming harsh, erratic. Luka couldn't believe she was reacting so much to such simple touches. Her lips went to her neck. Her milky white skin was burning. There was no doubt about it; Miku was turned on. She really desired her. It wasn't just some sort of crush. It couldn't be. The pinkette looked up at her. Miku's cheeks were flushed, her mouth slightly agape. "Miku, you're..." She trailed off. The tealette nodded slowly as if she knew what she was going to say. She clutched against her school uniform, her eyes begging for her touches. Luka hesitated, but finally gave in. They both wanted each other badly, so what was the point of restraining themselves now? The older girl's heart was beating from deep excitement as her fingers grazed her thighs and her hip bones. She was so perfect. Her skin was like porcelain. She wondered if Miku used some kind of beauty product to make it that soft. Luka always had wanted to do such things, she had always wanted to kiss her all over, to caress her. She had dreamed about it so much. She felt like she was lucky that a _supposedly_ straight and homophobe girl was into her. She unbuttoned the first three buttons of her shirt and pressed her lips against her small, almost non-existent cleavage. Miku gasped heavily and ran her fingers in her pink hair, trying to pull her closer.

Luka's hand went up her thigh, rubbing along the way. She was about to ask her if it really was alright to go that far, but a nervous, sheepish laugh interrupted them. She froze and looked behind her. Kaito was here. He was looking at the floor, his cheeks slightly red. "Um..." He cleared his throat and went to his desk. "I...I forgot my bag." He explained anxiously, avoiding looking at the two females.

Miku's face turned as red as a tomato. She stood up abruptly. It looked like she just received a cold shower. "I...I'm sorry..." She murmured, not sure why she was apologizing. Was it because they had just been caught or was it because she knew Kaito liked her? She looked at Luka out of the corner of her eyes. She was replacing her uniform with an embarrassed and ashamed expression. It was a rare sight.

The bluenette stayed silent for a while. He took his bag and headed to the door. He then shot a reassuring smile at the two girls. "It's fine... Be lucky it's not a teacher who caught you." He joked half-heartedly.

Miku bit her lower lip strongly. She could see how much he looked heartbroken and a bit shocked. She had never wanted to hurt him. He was such a sweet guy. He didn't deserve that. She apologized weakly. "Can... can we stay friends?" She asked hesitantly. It wasn't the best moment to ask him, but she really wanted to know. She absolutely didn't want to lose him.

Kaito nodded. "Of course, Miku." He whispered gently. "I've never wanted to lose you." He met with her eyes before waving at them and leaving in a hurry. He looked like he wanted to cry.

The tealette sighed and looked at Luka. She had a puzzled look on her face. She probably wondered what was going on or what exactly happened between them. "He kissed me." She bluntly said. Of course, he only kissed her on the corner of her mouth, but she didn't want to admit it; she wanted to see her friend's reactions. She wondered if she could make her jealous. The thought excited her.

Luka looked away slightly. "Is... is that so..." She spoke a bit too weakly. Miku's heart skipped a beat. Luka obviously was jealous! She stood up and kept on staring at the wall. "Then, if he likes you, why aren't you with him? I thought you had a crush on him or something."

The tealette looked at the floor. The passion between them was completely vanished now. "How can you say that?" She asked a bit sadly. Wasn't it obvious already that she only liked her, not him? She inhaled and exhaled deeply. She should probably tell her.

"I love you, Luka."

Only the silence answered those three words filled with sincerity and tenderness.

Miku felt like tearing up. Why wasn't she receiving any kind of answer? She knew Luka wasn't trusting her, but it didn't mean that she didn't like her, right? She gulped. It hurt so much. She expected her to say something in return. "I...I'm sorry, it's a bit sudden, isn't?" She laughed a bit nervously, a knot forming in her stomach. The taller girl kept on staying silent. She couldn't read her expression. She didn't look happy, nor sad -maybe a mixture of the two? She wasn't sure, but it left her confused. "A-Anyway, I should go... I have other things to do." She lied. She quickly exited the school. She didn't understand. Why did they always get hurt? Wasn't possible for both of them to be happy? She was so tired and she wished she could understand why it was happening. Luka liked her, so why didn't she answer anything back? She sighed sadly, white smoke coming out of her mouth. The cold overwhelmed her. She forgot her coat, but she couldn't just return back and face her. They were having such passionate moments, but then they were always being destroyed. There was always something going on.

She entered her house. She thought noboby would be here like usual, but her eyes widened slightly. Her mother was here. She rarely saw her because of what happened last time. They silently looked at each other. There was an awkward silent. They didn't even dare to look at each other. The old lady seemed shocked. She pointed her chest area. "You... have lipstick..." She murmured in shock, her skin becoming suddenly pale. It really looked like she just saw a ghost.

Miku looked down. Luka's pink lipstick was everywhere on her breastbone! She gasped quietly and quickly tried to wipe it away. Her eyes teared up -both from embarrassment and shame. It couldn't get any better. "Mom, I... I just..." She didn't have any excuse. It was exactly what her mother thought it was; a woman touched her. She closed her eyes. She was ready to be insulted or yelled at. Her mother was religious, but she had hoped she was some of those Christians who still accepted homosexuality.

"I can't believe it... Why is my daughter doing such indecent things..." She spoke, her words filled with disgust. She brought a shaking hand to her forehead. She looked like she was about to faint. "It's your fault your father left me and now... I learn you really are a lesbian... I can't tolerate such a disgraceful thing..."

Miku felt like her mother's words she stabbed her heart with an arrow. Being rejected by the woman who gave her birth... It was so painful. She had never heard about her father until now. "You... you never cared about me anyway..." Her voice wavered.

Her mother leaned against the wall. She looked horrified, disgusted, shocked. "That's right... I loved him deeply. When he learned I was pregnant of you, he left me... This is all your fault. He would have stayed with me if you weren't born. Yet, I still decided to keep you and that's how you're thanking me? You're thanking me by doing such indecent things? I knew it was a bad idea to keep you."

Miku always feared that moment. She knew it would happen one day. She knew the hurtful truth would come out, but she wasn't ready for it. Tears glistened her cheeks. It hurt more than she thought it would. "You're such... an awful woman..." She hiccuped. She felt so lonely, so unloved. She just wanted to disappear and forgot about her own existence. "I'm leaving. I won't be coming back if that's what you desire so much." She didn't even wait for her reaction. She opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Luka was here.

She was firmly holding her coat against her chest, a troubled expression covering her entire face. She had heard everything. No words were needed. Luka gently wrapped the warm piece of cloth around her shoulders and pulled her close. She let her cry, whispering sweet words into her ears.

"Are you also going to leave me, Luka...?" Miku asked in a broken voice. She didn't want that. She wanted her to stay with her. If she had her, then it was going to be fine. She only needed her.

The pinkette didn't answer. She closed her eyes and kissed her forehead tenderly.

Miku felt even more hurt. Why wasn't she even answering? She was so exhausted... She didn't know what she was going to do...

* * *

**A/N:** Probably one of the most depressing chapters so far...

I absolutely hate Luka x Gakupo, so it was kind of hard for me to do that scene with them. Ugh.

Oh! By the way, who do you guys would prefer to see as the dominant one? They will both be at some point, but I want one of them to be a bit more dominant.

Review, please?


End file.
